Naruto The Dark Shinobi
by YamiYugi No Kagami
Summary: Naruto bocah yang dibenci penduduk desa menyimpan kekuatan yang besar yang mampu mengubah dunia (bad summary) StrongNaru, SmartNaru [RnR]/ (Chap 8 is Update)
1. Chapter 1

**Ini adalah fic pertamaku. Maaf kalau jelek atau ada kesamaan cerita, tapi fic ini murni dari otak saya**

**Kalau tidak suka jangan membacanya**

**Summary**

**Naruto bocah yang dibenci penduduk desa menyimpan kekuatan yang besar**

**disclaimer naruto belongs to masashi kishimoto**

**warning : OOC, gaje, aneh, **

* * *

Seorang anak berusia 4 tahun berlari kencang karena dia dikejar oleh beberapa warga. Anak itu tanpa berpikir panjang langsung berbelok ke kiri. Namun betapa menyesalnya dia karena sudah berbelok 'sial jalan buntu' umpatnya dalam hati.

"hei berhenti kau monster"teriak salah seorang warga.

"sekarang menyerahlah bocah monster, kau tidak akan bias lari lagi karena ini adalah jalan buntu" teriak para warga.

Bocah itu gemetar dan berkata "tolong ampuni aku, dan apa salahku hingga kalian terus mengejarku ?"

"apa ?apa 'salahku'katamu ? gara-gara kau keluarga kami meninggal dan gara-gara kau juga kami kehilangan yondaime hokage tercinta"

"tapi memangnya apa yang telah aku perbuat ?" Tanya bocah itu.

"sudahlah jangan banyak omong monster, sekarang rasakanlah kematianmu !" dan mereka pun menghajar bocah itu habis-habisan hingga sekarat

Bahkan para ninja yang ditugaskan oleh sandaime untuk menjaganya hanya berdiam diri melihat anak itu dihajar habis-habisan.

Setelah para warga puas menyiksa anak itu, mereka meninggalkannya tergeletak tak berdaya.

Anak itu masih sadar walaupun sekarat. Tapi tatapannya kosong, tidak menunjukan adanya tanda kehidupan. Bocah itu berambut pirang, dia adalah uzumaki naruto, bocah yang selalu dikejar dan disiksa oleh warga.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada dia berjalan terseok-seok untuk kembali ke apartemennya. dalam hatinya dia menyimpan kebencian dan dendam yang besar pada penduduk. Setelah sampai di aprtemennya dia langsung terjatuh dan terkapar tak sadarkan diri di lantai apartemennya.

(MINDSCAPE)

Naruto berjalan berjalan di sebuah lorong yang gelap dan berair yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya temaram dari lilin.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit naruto berhenti karena di depannya terdapat sebuah kurungan raksasa dan di tengahnya terdapat sebuah kanji 'segel'.

'tempat apa ini ?' piker naruto. Naruto terlonjak kaget karena di dalam kurungan tersebut terdapat sepasang mata merah dengan pupil hitam vertical tengan memperhatikannya.

"s-siapa kau ?" Tanya naruto dengan tergagap.

Sepasang tatapan tajam tadi mulai mendekat dan menunjukan dirinya yaitu rubah raksasa dengan 9 ekor.

"**aku adalah kyuubi ratu dari semua biju**" katanya dengan angkuh.

"t-tapi bukankah kau sudah-""**-mati. Tidak ada orang yang mampu membunuh biju. Aku berada disini karena ayahmu yondaime hokage yang menyegelku di dalam tubuhmu**"potong kyuubi dengan cepat.

Setelah mendengar ucapan dari kyuubi naruto menundukan kepalanya sejenak. Namun tanpa diduga kyuubi naruto malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"**hei gaki, apa yang kau tertawakan, dan lagi kau seharusnya takut bukannya tertawa**" gerutu kyuubi

" ah gomen, aku hanya tidak menyangka saja kalau didalam tubuhku terdapat biju terkuat. Aku senang sekali" kata naruto dengan girang.

"**apa kau tidak membenciku gaki ?**" . "untuk apa aku membencimu. Para penduduk itu terlalu bodoh, seharusnya mereka berterima kasih padaku karena aku telah menjadi wadah bagi biju terkuat"

"**terima kasih gaki karena kau tidak membenciku walupun selama ini aku tidak pernah menolongmu dan membuatmu dibenci oleh penduduk**" kata kyuubi terharu.

"sama-sama kyuu-chan. Tapi aku punya permintaan, maukah kau menunjukan wujud aslimu"

"**tentu saja naruto-kun**" kata kyuubi tersipu malu. Setelah berkata begitu kyuubi tubuh kyuubi menyusut kemudian berubah menjadi wanita berusia 17 tahun, berambut merah darah sepinggang, memakai kimono merah bercorak api hitam dengan obi berwarna merah.

Naruto hanya melongo melihat wujud asli kyuubi 'wow cantik sekali'. Wajah naruto agak memerah saat melihat kyuubi dari atas sampai ke bawah.

"**ada apa naruto-kun kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu ?**" . "e-h he hehe, kau cantik sekali kyuu-chan" kata naruto sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"**terima kasih atas pujiannya naruto-kun**". "**dan untuk membalas semua kebaikanmu aku akan melatihmu menjadi shinobi yang kuat**"

"terima kasih ya kyuu-chan kau baik sekali"naruto langsung menghambur memeluk kyuubi.

"**oh ya naruto-kun aku akan menceritakan tentang dirimu. Sebenarnya kau adalah anak dari yondaime hokage namikaze minato dan red habanero uzumaki khusina**"

"yosh, kalau begitu aku akan semangat berlatih agar bisa melebihi ayah dan ibuku menjadi shinobi terkuat-ttebayo"

Kyuubi hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah naruto

Keesokan harinya

Naruto tersadar dan bangun dari lantai. Semua luka yang ada di tubuhnya lenyap akibat pemulihan super cepat dari chakra kyuubi.

"**hei naruto-kun apa kau sudah siap untuk berlatih ?**"

"tentu saja, tapi kita berlatih dimana ?"

"**untuk sementara kita akan berlatih di alam bawah sadarmu. Sekarang berkonsentrasilah dan ikuti suaraku**"

Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya dan sekarang sampai di tempatnya ."**selamat datang naruto-kun. Sekarang aku akan menjelaskan tentang kekuatanmu**"

"** di dalam tubuhmu terdapat chakra angin dan mampu menguasai elemen angin, tapi kau juga bisa menguasai elemen api dari chakraku. Dan satu lagi, di dalam tubuhmu terdapat** **kekuatan kegelapan**. **Kekuatan tersebut terbentuk dari rasa benci dan dendammu, dan kekuatan itu jauh lebih kuat dari pada 2 kekuatan lainnya.**"

"**dan jika kau mampu menguasai kekuatan tersebut aku yakin kau bisa menjadi ninja terkuat. Tapi kita akan mempelajari itu nanti, sekarang kau akan belajar taijutsu dan kenjutsu. Apa kau siap ?**"

"yosh, aku semangat sekali -ttebayo"

**TBC**

**Bagaimana para reader aneh bukan fic buatan saya**

**Untuk kelanjutan fic ini tergatung review para reader.**

**Jika para reader penasaran kelanjutanya silakan review**


	2. Chapter 2

**My First Fiction**

**Disclaimer Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary **

**Naruto Bocah Yang Dibenci Penduduk Desa Menyimpan Kekuatan Yang Besar**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo, aneh dll**

**If you don't like, don't read.**

A/n : para raeders jangan salah sangka dulu. Kegelapan memang kekuatannya tapi naruto tidak jahat. Naruto jadi sedikit dingin tapi tetep ceria. Banyak jutsu kreasi sendiri.

**Terima kasih para reders yang mereview fic ini, dan gomen karena tidak bisa membalasnya karena author lagi buru-buru.**

•

•

•

**MINDSCAPE**

Saat ini naruto sedang dilatih jutsu-jutsu dasar oleh kyuubi seperti bunshin, henge, dan kawarimi. Dan naruto bisa mengusai jutsu tersebut dalam waktu yang singkat. "**Baiklah naruto-kun, karena kau sudah bisa mengusai jutsu tersebut dengan mudah, maka sekarang kau akan kulatih taijutsu andalanku yaitu fox's claw**".

Dan setelah kyuubi mengatakan tersebut, dia mulai memperagakan gerakan-gerakan yang kemudaian diikuti oleh naruto.

Setelah seharian berlatih, naruto sangat kelelahan walaupun berlatih didalam fikirannya. Naruto segera menuju ke dapur dan segera memasak ramen instan kesukaannya.

**Time skip 2 years**

Dua tahun terakhir naruto selalu berlatih bersama kyuubi di hutan kematian, karena tempat tersebut jauh dari jangkauan para penduduk maupun para ninja. Dan hari inipun dia akan mulai melakukan aktifitas sehari-harinya.

Sebelum melakukan latihannya naruto selalu melakukan pemanasan yaitu push-up 300 kali, back-up 200 kali, dan berlari keliling konoha 10 kali, dan diakhiri dengan meditasi selama setengah jam untuk menenagkan pikirannya sebelum memualai latihannya.

Naruto langsung shunshin ke hutan kematian setelah melakukan pemanasan. Setelah sampai naruto lansung menyilangkan tangan dan membetuk bunshin. Namun bunshin tersebut memiliki mata merah dengan pupil vertical karena dimasuki oleh kyuubi.

"**Hari ini aku akan melatih kekuatan kegelapanmu, tapi sebelum itu maukah kau sparing dulu denganku ?** " Tanya kyuubi

" Tentu saja, Sudah lama aku tidak melakukan sparing denganmu kyuu-chan". Naruto kemudian melakukan handseal dan berkata "**Gravity seal : Kai**". Setelah melakukan jutsu itu area di sekitar naruto bertambah berat sebanyak 50 kg.

Mereka pun mulai bertarung dengan serangkaian taijutsu yang cepat. Keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah hinggan kyuubi melakukan handseal dan berteriak "**Fire Release : Great fire roar**" dan dari mulut kyuubi keluar api dengan intensitas yang besar yang mampu membakar seluruh hutan. Naruto tidak diam saja, dia segera melakukan handseal dan berkata "**Wind Release : Double gate's**" muncul 2 dinding angin tak terlihat yang menghentikan laju api tersebut.

Naruto melakukan handseal lagi dan berkata "**Wind Release : Tornado Drive**" kedua lengan naruto diselimuti oleh tornado, setelah api dari kyuubi menghilang naruto langsung melakukan shunshin ke belakang dan menghantamkan tinjunya ke muka kyuubi hingga terpental sejauh 2 meter menabrak pohon.

Walupun terkena serangan yang kuat namun bunshin tersebut tidak menghilang dan berjalan medekati naruto. "**Wah kemampuan elemen anginmu semakin meningkat naruto-kun. Dengan begini kemampuanmu sudah setara high-jounin konoha. Sekarang aku akan melatih kekuatan kegelapanmu. Pertama apa kau bisa merasakan kekuatan kegelapan dalam tubuhmu ?** "

Naruto memejamkan matanya mecoba berkonsentrasi untuk merasakan adanya kekuatan kegelapan dalam tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa saat naruto membuka matanya dan berkata "ya, aku bisa merasakan kegelapan dalam tubuhku, tapi kekuatan itu seperti terbelenggu oleh semacam kekai"

"**Sekarang lepaskanlah kekuatan tersebut seperti kau melepaskan sebuah kekai**" seru kyuubi.

"Baiklah" kata naruto. Kemudian naruto melakukan beberapa handseal dan berkata "**Shadow Release : Kai**" #DEG…. Aura hitam pekat menyeruak keluar dari tubuh naruto dan mulai menyelimuti tubuh naruto hingga tak terlihat. Stelah beberapa saat aura hitam tersebut mulai memudar dan nampaklah naruto, tapi penampilannya sedikit berbeda. Rambut pirangnya lebih panjang tubuhnya lebih berotot, dan ia mengenakan jubbah hitam dengan corak api berwarna merah di bawah dan terdapat tulisan kanji 'uzumaki' di punggungnya. (#seperti jubbah sage miliknya Cuma warnanya dibalik)

Naruto terkagum-kagum melihat perubahan pada tubuhnya, bukan hanya pada penampilannya saja tapi juga ia merasakan tubuhnya lebih ringan tapi sangat bertenaga. Naruto pun bertanya pada kyuubi "bagaimana cara meggunakan kekuatan ini kyuu-chan ? "

"**Jangan terburu-buru naruto-kun, itu adalah wujud aslimu ketika menggunakan kekuatan kegelapan, dan ninja sensor tidak bisa merasakan kekuatan tersebut. Tapi jika kau kehilangan kendali atas kekuatanmu maka kau bisa berubah menjadi sang penghancur, maka dari itu kau harus berhati-hati dalam menggunakan kekuatan tersebut. Dan untuk dasarnya kau akan mulai berlatih berjalan menjadi kegelapan**"

"Berjalan menjadi kegelapan, apa maksudnya itu ? " Tanya naruto

"**Jangan banyak bertanya naruto-kun, sekarang lakukan saja apa yang kusuruh. Sebenarnya kekuatan kegelapan tidak memerlukan handseal, cukup mengatakan nama jutsunya, pikirkan bentuk jutsunya dan biarkan kekuatan itu mengalir**"

"Penjelasanmu itu terlalu merepotkan otakku kyuu-chan, tapi aku akan mencobanya", setelah mengatakan itu naruto langsung berkonsentrasi mengalirkan kegelapan dalam tubuhnya dan memikirkan bentuk dari jutsunya.

Aura kegelapan langsung menyelimuti tubuh naruto dan berkata "**Shadow Release : Shadow Walk**", kemudian secara perlahan tubuhnya masuk ke dalam tanah dan berubah menjadi bayangan. Bayangan itu bergerak sejauh 2 meter kemudian berhenti dan menampakan tubuh naruto.

Naruto yang tubuhnya sudah muncul langsung melompat dan meninju udara sambil berkata "Yosh, jutsu pertamaku berhasil -ttebayo"

Kyuubi hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan naruto. Kyuubi memakluminya Karena memang usia naruto baru 6 tahun. "**Kau tahu naruto-kun, jutsu itu berguna untuk pengintaian karena sewaktu kau masuk ke dalam tanah aku tidak bisa merasakan kehadiranmu.** "

"Benarkah ? Kalau begitu kekuatan kegelapan ini sangatlah hebat, padahal aku baru melakukan tehnik dasar tapi kegunaanya sudah sehebat itu"

"**Ya, benar. Dan kau pun bisa menciptakan sebuah senjata dari kekuatan itu, dan tentunya senjata itu lebih kuat dari senjata biasa**" kata kyuubi santai.

"Baiklah akan ku coba". Naruto barkonsentrasi kembali dan memikirkan bentuk senjatanya. Nartuo kemudian bergumam "**Shadow Release : Sword Of Heaven**", di depan kaki naruto muncul pusaran kegelapan dan ditengah pusaran itu muncul sebuah pedang.

Pedang tersebut ukurannya 2 kali lebih besar dari katana biasa, pedang itu berwarna hitam legam dengan ukiran kepala rubah berwarna putih.

Naruto langsung mengambil pedang itu dan berkata "Pedang ini bagus juga, aku akan menyimpanya sebagai koleksiku dan akan ku namai tetsuga"

"Bagaimana pedang buatanku kyuu-chan, keren bukan ? " Tanya naruto dengan cengiran andalannya.

"**Ya, cukup bagus untuk seorang pemula. Sekarang kau akan berlatih untuk membuat bunshin kegelapan**"

"Bunshin kegelapan ! Apa bedanya dengan bunshin biasa ? "

"**Tentu berbeda, bunshin kegelapan akan sangat sulit dikalahkan, mungkin untuk mengalahkannya harus menggunakan jutsu tingkat tinggi**"

"Baiklah akan kucoba", Naruto berkonsentrasi kembali dan aura kegelapan mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya. "**Shadow Release : Shadow clone jutsu**"

#pooff…

Munculah 2 bunshin naruto, tapi mata dari bunshin itu berwarna hitam dengan pupil berwarna putih (#mirip edo tensei)

"**Baiklah naruto-kun latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini karena kau sudah menguasai 3 tehnik dasar tadi, dan ingat bunshinmu memiliki 50 persen kekuatanmu jadi kau harus menggunakannya dengan bijak dan bunshin itu tidak menguras banyak chakra**"

"**Tapi ingat naruto-kun kau tidak boleh menunjukan kekuatan itu pada siapapun, kecuali kau dalam keadaan terdesak**" kata kyuubi

"Baiklah aku mengerti, sekarang kau boleh kembali kyuu-chan", dan dengan itu kyuubi langsung menghilang dan naruto langsung shunshin ke apartemennya.

Di apartemen naruto

Naruto langsung merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur, "hah, lelah sekali latihan hari ini, mungkin ini adalah efek dari kekuatan kegelapan. Lain kali aku harus melatih staminaku lebih keras"

Dan dengan itu naruto langsung tertidur dengan tubuh terlentang.

Keesokan harinya

Naruto sedang asyik sarapan, "**Hei naruto-kun sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu**"

"Ya aku sudah tahu" balas naruto

#pooff…

Di depan naruto muncul 2 orang anbu dan berkata " Naruto kami diperintahkan oleh hokage-sama untuk menjemputmu"

"Baiklah aku akan ikut dengan kalian" kata naruto dengan bosan

*kantor hokage*

Sandaime sedang sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas di depannya mendengar bunyi 'Tok Tok Tok'. Diapun berkata "Masuk".

Setelah dipersilakan masuk naruto segera masuk dan menghadap sandaime. "Ada apa hokage-jiji memanggilku ? "

"Aku memanggilmu karena ada sesuatu yang ingin ku sampaikan! "

"Tentang apa itu ? " Tanya naruto

"Mulai besok kau akan masuk ke akademi ninja, dan seluruh peralatan yang kau butuhkan akan kukirim besok"

"Baiklah. Kalau tidak ada hal lain lagi aku permisi dulu hokage-jiji" ucap naruto dengan datar. Naruto langsung keluar dari kantor hokage dengan malas.

Sebenarnya naruto sudah menduga kalau kakeknya akan memasukanya ke akademi. Tapi apa boleh buat jika dia langsung menunjukan kekuatanya maka bayak orang yang akan curiga. 'yah, tak apalah buat cari teman, selama ini kan temanku hanya kyuu-chan'

Naruto langsung shunshin ke hutan kematian untuk melakukan latihannya.

*keesokan harinya ~di akademi ~*

Suasana kelas sangat gaduh hingga seorang chunin pembimbing datang. Dia adalah umino iruka seorang guru, seketika suasana langsung hening setelah kedatanganya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" dan langsung dijawab " selamat pagi sensei" serempak oleh para murid. "Mulai hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru. Silakan masuk naruto". Naruto kemudian masuk dan memperkenalkan diri "Namaku uzumaki naruto dan mulai hari ini akan belajar disini, salam kenal semuanya" dengan cengiran palsunya

"Naruto mulai sekarang kau akan duduk disamping kiba. Kiba angkat tanganmu". Naruto pun mulai berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

Setelah sampai di tempatnya naruto langsung disambut dengan perkenalan oleh teman-temannya.

**~NARUTO POV~**

Saat ini iruka-sensei menjelaskan tentang sejarah ninja. Hah…. Membosankan sekali aku sudah sering mendengarkan ini dari kyuu-chan. Bahkan para murid juga malas mendengarkannya contohnya si bocah nara itu sedang tidur, si bocah uchiha sedang melamun entah apa yang dia pikirkan, si gendut masih sibuk dengan makananya, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, kiba teman sebangku ku sedang bermain dengan anjingnya.

Tidak ada yang menarik di kelas ini, kecuali…..ah ya di depanku ada seorang anak perempuan yang membuatku tertarik.

"Hei nona manis, siapa namamu ?"

Dia tersentak kaget dengan malu-malu dia menoleh. Kulihat wajahnya memerah, dengan tergagap dia menjawab pertanyaanku "um, a-aku h-hyuga hi-hinata".

"Aku uzumaki naruto, salam kenal ya hinata-chan" kataku dengan cengiran khasku. Diapun hanya mengangguk malu-malu.

**~END OF NARUTO POV~**

Bel akademi berbunyi menandakan usainya pelajaran. Semua murid pun mulai berhamburan keluar kelas. Mereka semua dijemput oleh keluarganya yang membuat naruto iri karena dia sendiri yang tidak dijemput.

**TBC**

**Maaf untuk fic kemarin karena sedikit dan bayak kata yang hilang**

**Untuk pairing tetap ada tapi author belum nentuin**

**Untuk update berikutnya belum pasti karena author sibuk sekali, tapi tetap akan diupdate**

**Ditunggu review nya**


	3. Chapter 3

**My First Fiction**

**Disclaimer Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary **

**Naruto Bocah Yang Dibenci Penduduk Desa Menyimpan Kekuatan Yang Besar**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo, aneh dll**

**If you don't like, don't read.**

**Special thanks to : Alfian No Kuro Senko,sherry dark jewel, 93, Naozumi-kun, Akira No Shikigawa, Oncean Fox, The NaruHina Story, wahyulitr, , .9, , Namikaze Renton Kumagawa, Kuroyuki Kitsune, , mfadlilarafat, , Guest1,Guest2, Guest3,Guest4, natsuki, arie fliger,raikiri, waraney, waOnePWG **

**A/n : mulai saat ini update akan teratur yaitu 3-4 hari sekali. Untuk pairingnya naruhina karena author telah berfikir seharian untuk memikirkan pairing. Mulai hari ini cerita akan dipanjangin yaitu minimal 3000 word per chapter.**

•

•

•

Chapter 3

~**NARUTO POV~**

Membosankan! Dua tahun aku di akademi ninja. Dan selama tahun-tahun tersebut, aku harus bertahan dari kebosanan, kekesalan dan rasa kantuk di kelas.

Setiap hari aku harus mendengarkan teriakan-teriakan dari dua fansgirl paling heboh yaitu ino dan sakura yang mencari perhatian si uchiha itu. Meskipun mereka pintar dalam tes tulis, tapi tetap saja menyebalkan.

Kiba yang paling dekat denganku. Yah, karena dia siswa yang paling ribut dan seriang berbuat ulah hingga dia dihukum oleh iruka-sensei

Selama dua tahun ini pula aku sudah menyempurnakan elemen anginku pada level tertinggi. Bukan hanya itu kenjutsuku juga sudah sangat mahir, apalagi jika dikombinasikan dengan taijutsu fox claw miliku mungkin musuh tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk menang. Kekutatan kegelapanku juga sudah berada pada tahap yang tinggi. Tapi satu kelemahan dari kekuatan kegelapanku yaitu staminaku, karena semakin besar jutsu yang aku gunakan maka semakin banyak staminaku yang terkuras. Untuk itulah aku selalu mendapat latihan fisik yang sangat gila dari kyuu-chan.

~**END OF NARUTO POV~**

Hari ini naruto sedang berjalan menuju ke kelas dan menggebrak pintu kelas.

"OHAYUUUU MINNAA! " kata naruto penuh semangat

Mendengar suara di pintu kelas, beberapa murid menatap sinis ke arah naruto.

"HEI NARUTO NO BAKA! Tidak perlu teriak-teriak" kata sakura

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu Cuma cengengesan saja.

"tch, Dasar dobe" kata sasuke

"APA KAU BILANG TEME ?! "kata naruto penuh emosi

"Aku bilang D.O.B.E" kata sasuke penuh penekanan

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan sasuke itu langsung emosi dan menerjang sasuke. Untungya iruka datang sebelum sempat terjadi perkelahian.

"Hari ini kita akan berlatih tanding, dengan taijutsu. Sekarang kalian harus menuju ke lapangan akademi" kata iruka

Setelah para murid berkumpul di lapangan iruka segera memanggil satu persatu siswa untuk bertanding.

"Pertandingan terakir yaitu antara uzumaki naruto melawan sasuke uchiha" kata iruka. Naruto menyeringai kemudian segera masuk ke tengah lapangan untuk bertanding. Setelah memberi aba-aba mulai sasuke langsung berlari untuk menerjang naruto. Naruto yang bergerak secepat kilat langsung berada di depan sasuke dan menjatuhkannya hanya dengan sekali pukul.

Semua orang yang melihat pertandingan itu tercangang akan kemampuan naruto, terutama iruka.

~**NARUTO POV~**

Padahal aku masih menggunakan gravity seal, tapi mereka sampai terkaget-kaget seperti itu. Apalagi jika aku melepas segel ini, mungkin mereka semua akan pingsan melihat kemampuanku yang sesungguhnya"

~**END OF NARUTO POV~**

Naruto yang mengalahkan sasuke hanya mengeluarkan cengiran andalannya. Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri langsung dibawa ke ruang medis.

Diam-diam hinata memperhatikan naruto dan mengaguminya. 'Naruto-kun hebat sekali bisa mengalahkan uchiha itu, dan dia err…. tampan' pikir hinata dan setelah memikirkan itu pipi hinata memerah.

Naruto yang merasa diperhatikan langsung melirik dari ekor matanya. Setelah tahu siapa yang memperhatikannya naruto hanya tersenyum tipis, sampai tidak terlihat oleh orang lain.

"Ahhh, salah satu hari di akademi ninja yang membosankan…" rutuk naruto saat pulang dari akademi ninja. Hari ini naruto akan berlatih lagi untuk menyempurnakan kekuatan kegelapannya. Tapi sebelum itu dia akan mampir ke ichiraku ramen dahulu.

Setelah sampai di kedai ichiraku naruto langsung memesan " Paman teuchi aku pesan ramen miso jumbo, ya ? ". "Ya tunggu sebentar ! " jawab teuchi. Setelah pesanan datang naruto langsung saja memakannya dengan lahap sampai menghabiskan 4 porsi sekaligus.

Setelah selesai makan naruto langsung menuju ke hutan kematian untuk memulai latihannya. Setelah sampai naruto langsung melakukan handseal dan berkata "**Shadow Release : Kai**" dan #Blaarrr…. Terjadi ledakan kecil saat naruto berubah karena dia menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya.

Ledakan tadi memicu perhatian para anbu ne untuk melihat sumber dari ledakan tadi.

Naruto sudah dalam mode kegelapannya, tapi ada yang sedikit berbeda yaitu matanya berwarna hitam dengan pupil berwarna merah karena naruto berada dalam kekuatan penuhnya. "**Hei naruto-kun apa kau akan melatih jutsu itu ?** " Tanya kyuubi, "Ya " jawab naruto. "**Tapi kau akan kehilangan setengah dari staminamu jika kau melakukan jutsu itu !** ". "Tak usah kawatir kyuu-chan, semua latihan gila yang kau berikan itu cukup untuk membuat staminaku meningkat berkali-kali lipat".

Setelah perdebatan kecil naruto dan kyuubi, naruto langsung berkonsentrasi dan aura hitam memenuhi tubuhnya. Naruto langsung menyebutkan jutsunya "**Shadow Release : The God Of Ultimate Shadow Dragon**" dan aura hitam langsung memenuhi area itu, setelah aura hitam mulai lenyap munculah sesosok naga hitam dengan sayap dan tiga kepala terbang di belakang naruto. Naruto menggumamkan lagi nama jutsunya "**Dark Release : Thousand Dark Spear**", dari mulut ketiga naga tersebut menyemburkan ribuan tombak hitam dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Hutan yang terkena jutsu tadi langsung hancur berkeping-keping. Naruto akan menggumamkan sebuah jutsu lagi tapi, "**Hei naruto-kun sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu tak diundang**" potong kyuubi. "Ya aku juga merasakannya" jawab naruto. "**Apa kau perlu bantuan ?** " Tanya kyuubi. "Tidak, aku akan menghabisi mereka sendiri" jawab naruto.

Naruto langsung menghilangkan jutsunya dan menonaktifkan mode kegelapannya. Dan benar saja di depan naruto muncul 10 anbu ne. "Hei bocah kami akan menangkapmu karena kau berbuat kerusuhan dan menyerahkanmu pada Danzo-sama" kata salah seorang anbu. Naruto hanya menyeringai mendengar hal itu dan berkata "Silakan jika kalian bisa". Semua anbu yang mendengarnya merasa jengkel dan langsung menyerangnya.

Naruto tidak tinggal diam saja dia langsung mengeluarkan sebuah scroll dari dalam kantungnya. Setelah melakukan beberapa handseal naruto mengeluarkan pedang dari dalam scrollnya. Pedang itu adalah Tetsuga, pedang kegelapan miliknya.

Naruto langsung mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah kepala salah seorang anbu. Anbu tersebut mencoba menahannya dengan pedangnya, tapi pedang itu bukanlah tandingan dari tetsuga dan langsung terbelah, anbu itu sudah tidak bisa menghindar lagi dan kepalanya tertebas hinggal lepas dari tubuhnya.

Ke 9 anbu yang hendak menyerang menghentikan serangannya dan mundur beberapa langkah. Mereka merapal sebuah jutsu dan berteriak "**Fire Release : Fireball Jutsu**" ke 9 bola api mengarah pada naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung melakukan handseal dan berkata "**Wind Release : Wind Step**", naruto langsung menghilang dengan kecepatan angin dan muncul di belakang para anbu tersebut.

Naruto langsung menebaskan pedangnya dan memenggal 3 orang anbu sekaligus. 6 orang yang tersisa langsung melompat menjauh, namun belum sempat mereka mendarat naruto sudah merapal sebuah jutsu "**Wind Release : Moon Cleave**", naruto mengayunkan pedangnya dan munculah beberapa angin berbentuk bulan sabit dan memotong tubuh 4 orang anbu.

2 anbu yang tersisa gemetar karena rekan mereka bisa dibunuh dengan mudah. Naruto menyeringai melihat 2 anbu itu dan bersiap dengan jutsu lain. Naruto kemudian meneriakan jutsunya dengan lantang "**Kenjutsu : Fox's Roar**", naruto mengayunkan pedangnya ke depan dan secepat kilat tubuh kedua anbu tersebut terpotong-potong menjadi beberapa bagian.

Naruto hanya menyeringai puas setelah membantai 10 anbu tersebut. Dan membakar ke 10 mayat tersebut hingga lenyap tak tersisa.

Naruto memutuskan untuk mengakhiri latihannya dan pulang dengan berjalan kaki karena kehilangan banyak stamina.

Saat ini naruto sedang berjalan di konoha. Para penduduk mulai menghentikan aktifitasnnya karena hari yang mulai senja. Saat naruto berjalan melewati taman tiba-tiba pandanganya teralihkan oleh seseorang. Naruto melihat seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di bangku taman.

Namun naruto terkejut karena dia mengenal gadis itu, gadis itu adalah hyuga hinata. Naruto langsung mendekati bangku taman tersebut dan langsung duduk di sebelah hinata. Hinata tidak menyadari keberadaan orang di sampingnya karena dia saat ini menunduk dan menangis namun tidak bersuara.

Naruto yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan hinata langsung menepuk bahu hinata. Hinata yang merasa ada yang menepuk bahunya langsung mendongak melihat siapa yang menepuk bahunya. Naruto yang melihat hinata menangis langsung bertanya "Kau kenapa menangis hinata-chan ? Apa ada orang yang menyakitimu ? katakan padaku siapa yang menyakitimu biar aku menghajarnya ! "

Hinata hanya geleng-geleng kepalanya sambil terus menangis, "t-tidak na-naruto-kun, h-hanya saja…"

"Hanya apa hinata ? " Tanya naruto

"A-aku ini lemah naruto-kun" katanya lirih. "Bahkan tou-san menganggapku sangat lemah,bahkan aku kalah melawan adik kecilku" kata hinata yang matanya berkaca-kaca.

Naruto langsung memeluk hinata dan berkata "sshh, sudahlah jangan berbicara seperti itu. Menangislah jika itu bisa membuatmu tenang". Hinata awalnya kaget karena dipeluk oleh naruto tiba-tiba, tapi hinata langsung membalas pelukan naruto dengan erat dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di dada bidang naruto.

Naruto yang merasa hinata sudah berhenti menangis langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Naruto langsung membingkai wajah hinata dengan kedua tanganya dan menyeka air mata di pipi hinata dan berkata "Kau jangan menangis lagi ya, hinata-chan"

Hinata yang mendapat perlakua seperti itu mukanya langsung memerah padam. Naruto yang melihat muka hinata memerah langsung berfikir 'cantik sekali hinata jika dilihat dari dekat seperti ini'. Hinata yang merasa terus diperhatika langsung menundukan kepalanya.

"A-arigatou naruto-kun, karena kau sudah menghiburku" kata hinata lirih. "Sama-sama hinata-chan. Itu kulakukan agar orang-orang yang berharga bagiku tidak sedih. " sahut naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ayo kuantar kau pulang" kata naruto sambil mengulurkan tanganya. Hinata dengan malu-malu menyambut uluran tangan naruto dan merekapun berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan.

Hening, itulah suasana kedua insan yang bergandengan tangan ini hingga naruto memecah keheningan, "Ujian genin masih beberapa bulan lagi kan, kalau kau mau menjadi lebih kuat ikutlah barlatih denganku,dan buktikan pada tou-sanmu kalau kau tidaklah lemah". Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tanganya meminta jawaban dari hinata.

"um, a-akan ku pikirkan itu" jawab hinata malu-malu. "Kita sudah sampai naruto-kun" kata hinata sambil melepas genggaman tanganya. "Arigatou naruto-kun" kata hinata membungkukan badannya dan berbalik menuju ke rumahnya.

Naruto tersenyum melihat kelakuan hinata, senyum yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun. Naruto kemudian berjalan kembali setelah sampai pada belokan tubuh naruto hilang ditelan angin.

Keesokan harinya

Akademi berjalan seperti biasa, pelajaran yang membosankan dan kegaduhan yang dibuat oleh para siswa. Bel pun berbunyi menandakan berakirnya pelajaran. Hinata berjalan menghampiri naruto "Na-Naruto-kun sudah kuputuskan untuk ikut berlatih denganmu" . "yosh kalau begitu ayo, tunggu apalagi"

Mereka berdua berjalan hingga ke tempat yang sepi. "Ayo pegang tanganku hinata" kata naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Hinatapun menyambut uluran tangan naruto. Naruto kemudian shushin ke hutan kematian.

"Kita berada dimana naruto-kun ? sepertinya tampat ini menyeramkan" Tanya hinata yang masih menggengam tangan naruto. "Kita berada di hutan kematian. Ini adalah tempatku berlatih setiap hari, dan mulai hari ini kau akan berlatih di tempat ini bersamaku"

"Apa tidak berbahaya berlatih di tempat seperti ini, maksudku disini kan banyak binatang buas. " "Kau tenang saja hinata-chan, selama kau tidak mengganggu ketenangan mereka maka mereka juga tidak akan mengganggumu. "

"Baiklah, Hari ini aku akan melatih taijutsu milikmu"

Merekapun mulai berlatih dan tidak lupa naruto membuat kekai tak terlihat agar tidak ada yang mengganggu. Naruto juga membuat Gravity Seal tapi tidak terlalu berat karena ini masih awal bagi hinata. Hinata awalnya kaget karena tubuhnya terasa sangat berat, namun lama-kelamaan hinata mulai terbiasa.

Hosh,hosh,hosh "Aku lelah sekali naruto-kun. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar" . "Baiklah karena kau telah mecapai batas staminamu, kau boleh istirahat" dan narutopun menonaktifkan gravity sealnya

"Aku akan memberi tahu sebuah rahasia padamu hinata-chan. Dan kaulah orang pertama yang kuberitahu". "Memangnya rahasia apa naruto-kun ? "Tanya hinata

"Ini adalah rahasia tentang kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya dan kau tidak boleh memberitahukan kepada siapapun" . "Baiklah, Aku mengerti naruto-kun".

"Perhatikan baik-baik. **Shadow Release : Kai**" setelah mengucapkan itu tubuh naruto langsung diselimuti kegelapan dan merubahnya ke mode kegelapan.

Hinata yang melihat itu hanya melongo, kaget, takjub, kagum, takut, semua perasaanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Merekapun kembali melanjutkan latihannya meskipun awalnya hinata sedikit canggung dengan wujud naruto saat ini, namun hinata mulai membiasakan dirinya dan meneruskan latihannya. Setelah selesai latihan Naruto kemudian mengantarkan hinata pulang.

Mereka selalu melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa selama dua bulan. Selama dua bulan itupun kemampuan hinata semakin meningkat. Dan selama 2 bulan itu pula tumbuh perasaan di hati masing-masing.

*Time skip ujian Genin*

**~NARUTO POV~**

Hari ini akan diadakan ujian genin. Ujian pertama adalah ujian tulis, ujian ini bisa aku lewati dengan mudah. Ujian kedua adalah tes melempar kunai. Kita diberi 10 kunai dan harus melemparnya secara bersamaan. Tes ini juga bisa aku lewati dengan mudah dan mendapat nilai tertinggi mengalahkan sasuke-teme yang hanya bisa mengenai sasaran 9 kunai saja.

Kulihat kemampuan hinata-chan juga meningkat setelah berlatih denganku, buktinya dari 10 kunai dia hanya meleset 3. Ujian selanjutnya adalah tes menggunakan ninjutsu yang sudah ditentukan yaitu bunshin, henge, dan kawarimi. Semua siswa bisa menyelesaikan 3 jutsu tadi, tapi masih ada 1 tes lagi yaitu menggunakan ninjutsu andalan masing-masing.

Chouji menggunakan baika no jutsu, shikamaru dengan kagemane no jutsu, kiba dengan gatsuuga [author capek menjelaskanya, jadi para reader pasti tahu jutsu andalan masing-masing]

Kali ini adalah giliranku, akupun maju kemudian merapal handseal dengan cepat dan berteriak "**Wind Release : Great Breaktrough**" tekanan angin seukuran pesawat jet meluncur dari tanganku dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, menghancurkan hutan sejauh 2 meter. Semua orang tercengang melihat jutsuku, kecuali hinata yang memang sudah mengetahui kemampuanku.

**~END OF NARUTO POV~**

Hari ini ujian genin berakhir dan besok adalah pengumumanya beserta pembentukan tim.

*Keesokan harinya*

Hari ini suasana sangat gaduh karena para siswa sudah tidak sabar menunggu hasil pengumuman. Iruka-sensei mulai memasuki kelas dan berkata "Semuanya lulus" dan setelah mengatakan itu kelas semakin ramai hingga iruka mulai bicara kembali "Tenang semuanya. Hari ini aku akan membacakan tim kalian"

"(tim1-6 skip) . . . Tim 7 ,Uzumaki naruto, Haruno sakura, dan Uchiha sasuke. Dengan jounin pembimbing Hatake kakashi.

Tim 8, Inuzuka kiba, Aburame shino, dan Hyuga hinata. Dengan jounin pembimbing yuuhi kurenai.

Kerena tim 9 adalah angkatan tahun lalu yang masih aktif, langsung ke tim 10 yaitu Nara shikamaru, Akimichi chouji, dan Yamanaka ino dengan jounin pembimbing Sarutobi Asuma. "

Dua jam sudah berlalu. Semua genin sudah dijemput oleh jounin pembimbing mereka, kecuali tim 7. Sakura mondar-mandir di depan kelas sambil menggerutu tak jelas. Sasuke tetap di bangkunya dengan tangan menopang dagunya, entah melamunkan apa. Naruto tetap dibangkunya yang sedang tertidur.

Naruto yang merasakan kehadiran seseorang langsung terbangun. Dan benar saja kakashi tiba-tiba muncul di depan kelas dan mengatakan "Yo Minnaa, maaf aku telat karena tadi di jalan ada kucing lewat dan karena tidak mau terkena sial maka aku memutar jalan dan tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan"

Ketiga orang tersebut swetdrop mendengar alasan itu. "Sekarang kalian temui aku di atap" dengan itu kakashi menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Ketiga orang tersebut bergegas menuju ke atap.

"Sekarang perkanalkan diri kalian mulai dari nama, apa yang kalian suka dan tidak suka, dan cita-cita kalian. Contohya namaku hatake kakashi hal yang kusukai kalian tidak perlu tau, hal yang tidak kusukai banyak hal dan cita-citaku tidak ada. Sekarang giliranmu pingky. . . "

"Namaku haruno sakura, hal yang kusukai (melirik sasuke) kyaaa, hal yang tidak aku sukai naruto dan cita-citaku (meliirik sasuke kembali) kyaaa…"

Kakashi benar-benar swetdrop 'benar-benar fansgirl tingkat akut'. "Sekarang giliranmu raven"

"namaku uchiha sasuke, hal yang kusukai adalah berlatih, hal yang tidak aku sukai banyak hal seperti fansgirl dan cita-citaku, tidak lebih tepatnya ambisiku adalah untuk membunuh seseorang"

"Selanjutnya kau pirang"

"Namaku uzumaki naruto, hal yang kusukai adalah ramen dan latihan, hal yang tidak aku sukai adalah orang-orang sombong dan arogan, cita-citaku adalah menjadi hokage terkuat dan ninja terkuat di dunia"

"Baiklah besok kalian harus berkumpul di training ground 7 jam 7,karena itu adalah tempat latihan tim 7. Besok aku akan mengadakan ujian genin yang sebenarnya, dan jangan lupa kalian tidak boleh sarapan karena kalian pasti akan memuntahkannya" kata kakashi kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

'sombong sekali kau bisa memuntahkan sarapan dari tubuhku, kau tidak akan bisa' pikir naruto dalam kedua rekannya pergi naruto pun segera pergi dengan tubuh yang ditelan angin.

*keesokan harinya*

" hah kemana perginya kakashi-sensei itu lama sekali, padahal aku sudah datang dua jam yang lalu" gerutu sakura

Naruto yang merasakan kehadiran kakashi langsung menarik dua buah kunai. Baru saja datang kakashi langsung diserbu oleh dua buah kunai. Dengan reflek yang sangat bagus kakashi menangkis kedua buah kunai tersebut.

"Baiklah ujian kali ini adalah merebut lonceng ini dariku, dan waktunya hanya 2 jam"

"tapi sensei lonceng itu hanya dua ? " potong sakura

"Yang gagal merebut lonceng ini akan dikembalikan ke akademi. Dan ingat kalian harus mempunyai nafsu membunuh untuk mengalahkanku. Ujiannya dimulai dari . . . . . sekarang "

Ketiga orang tersebut langsung menghilang untuk mencari persembunyian.

Kakashi langsung ke tempat sakura "sa . . ku . . ra". Sakura yang namanya dipanggil langsung menoleh ke asal suara dan langsung terkejut. "kyaaa…" teriak sakura kemudian pingsan karena melihat sasuke yang tubuhnya penuh luka dan darah. 'Benar-benar fansgirl tingkat akut' fikir kakashi, kemudian menghilang kembali ke tengah lapangan.

Sasuke yang tidak tahan harus bersembunyi terus menerus akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyerang kakashi yang berada di tengah lapangan. Sasuke menyerang kakashi dengan taijutsu yang sangat cepat. Keduanya saling menyerang dan bertahan dengan taijutsu. Sasuke yang mulai kehabisan tenaga langsung merapal handseal dan berteriak "**Fire Release : Fireball jutsu**". Kakashi kaget karena melihat semburan api tersebut. Sasuke menyeringai ketika ia merasa di atas angin, namun ia langsung dikejutan oleh sesuatu yang memegang kakinya.

Itu adalah kakashi yang bersembunyi dalam tanah dan segera menarik badan sasuke ke dalam tanah hingga tersisa kepalanya saja. Kemudian kakashi menghilang kembali untuk mencari naruto.

"Kau lama sekali kakashi-sensei. " dan dengan itu naruto segera merapal handseal. Kakashi yang melihat naruto merapal handseal dengan cepat ikut merapal handseal pula, dan mereka sama-sama berteriak

**Wind Release : Great Breaktrough**

**Earth Release : Earth wall**

Dinding yang dibuat kakashi langsung hancur berkeping-keping, tapi angin milik naruto juga berhenti. Kemudian kakashi berkata "Baiklah naruto aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi untuk melawanmu", kakashi membuka matanya yang tertutup oleh hitai atenya dan nampaklah sharingan.

Naruto juga tidak tinggal diam saja, dia langsung menonaktifkan gravity seal yang ada pada tubuhnya. Mereka berdua langsung beradu taijutsu dengan sangat cepat. Kakashi kewalahan menerima serangan naruto, walaupun dengan sharingan tapi tetap saja gerakan naruto terlalu cepat hingga naruto menendang perut kakashi hingga terpental.

Naruto kemudian merapal handseal dan berkata "**Wind Release : Azure Blade**" di tangan naruto muncul sebuah pedang angin kemudian menerjang kakashi dengan pedang anginnya. Kakashi menahan pedang angin naruto dengan kunainya, namun kunainya langsung retak, kakashi mengambil kunai kembali dan mengalirinya dengan chakra.

Tapi tetap saja kunai kakashi bukan tandingan dari pedang angin naruto dan hancur. Kakashi langsung salto ke belakang untuk menghindari pedang yang akan memenggal kepalanya. Setelah mendarat kakashi merapal sebuah jutsu "**Water Release : Water Dragon Bullet**" naga air langsung menuju naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu menghilangkan pedangnya dan segera merapal sebuah jutsu "**Wind Release : Great Wind Dragon**". Kedua serangan naga tersebut langsung bertabrakan dan meciptakan kabut yang tipis. Naruto merapal jutsu lagi "**Wind Release : Wind Cutter**" angin yang tidak terlihat langsung menebas beberapa bagian tubuh kakashi.

Kakashi yang terkena serangan langsung melompat mundur namun ia tidak menyadari kalau tali loncengnya juga ikut terpotong. Naruto yang sengaja mengincar loncengnya tidak mengejar kakashi dan mengambil lonceng yang terjatuh.

Waktu 2 jam sudah berakir dan tiga orang tersebut langsung menghadap kakashi. Naruto kemudian memberikan kedua lonceng tersebut pada dua rekannya. Kakashi yang melihat itu langsung bertanya "Apa kau yakin akan memberikan lonceng itu naruto ? " dan dijawab anggukan kepala dari naruto. Kakashi yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum dan berkata "SELAMAT, kalian lulus "

"Shinobi yang melanggar aturan dianggap sampah, tapi shinobi yang meniggalkan temanya lebih rendah dari sampah. Ujian tadi adalah untuk melatih kerjasama kalian dan kulihat naruto sudah mengetahui maksud ujian ini. "

"Besok kalian harus berkumpul disini kembali untuk menjalan kan misi pertama kalian. " dan kakashi menghilang dalam kepulan asap

**TBC**

**Kalau ada yang kurang bagus dari fic ini tolong berikan saran**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan review**


	4. Chapter 4

**My First Fiction**

**Disclaimer Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary **

**Naruto Bocah Yang Dibenci Penduduk Desa Menyimpan Kekuatan Yang Besar**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo, aneh dll**

**If you don't like, don't read.**

**Special Thanks To : The NaruHina Story, Naozumi-kun, afirstletter, waOnePWG, lavender bhity-chan, Guest1, huddexxx69, NamikazeKevinnn, Guest2, Guest3, Daehyuk Shin, , Guest4, Oncean Fox, koga-san, UZUMAKI RAITO, Kirika No Karin, Khuzaeri, wahyulitr, misuka sakurai, Akira No Sikhigawa, Lightning Mc****'queen, Namikaze Renton Kumagawa, aku, mfadlilarafat, Guest5, , orchideeumi, Satoshi ****'Leo' Raiden, Red devils, fazrulz21, musashi, Guest6, arie fliger, Guest7, soputan, Guest8, Aoi, namikaze uchiha**

**Balasan Review : **

** waOnePWG : untuk update author gak bisa janji, soalnya sibuk di dunia nyata. Untuk adegan naruhinanya emang saya buat sedikit, karena fic ini pada dasarnya bukan fic romance. Kalau lompatan tetep ada Cuma gak akan jauh, dan thanks udah review fic ini.**

**Mfadlilarafat : mungkin saat tsunade sudah jadi hokage, dan nggak semuanya diberi tahu, mungkin Cuma tsunade, jiraya, dan para rookie****.**

**Satoshi ****'Leo' Raiden : bisa saja sih sasuke dibuat kuat, tapi tokoh utamanya kan naruto.**

**Guest7 : ya, memang saya sedikit percepat.****Aoi : Gak bisa, kalau hinata di tim 7 nanti ceritanya berubah total.**

**A/n : wah, author gak nyangka kalau banyak sekali yang review, dan terima kasih buat para reader yang sudah mereview fic ini. Chapter kali ini bakalan banyak action, dan untuk kekuatan kegelapan naruto gak muncul di chapter ini karena memang ini adalah kartu as atau kartu terakhir dan musuhnya bisa dikalahin pakai elemen angin dan api.**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**~NARUTO POV~**

Membosankan ! misi ini sangat membosankan. Tim 7 memang sering mendapat misi bulan ini, tapi misi itu hanyalah misi tingkat D seperti menangkap peliharaan daimyo yang kabur atau mencabuti rumput liar di ladang. Sementara tim lainya sudah mulai menjalankan misi tingkat C. Kurasa aku harus protes pada hokage-jiji karena hanya tim 7 yang belum diberi misi tingkat C.

**~END OF NARUTO POV~**

Hari ini tim 7 akan melaporkan hasil misi tingkat D yang sudah diselesaikan ke kantor hokage.

"Lapor hokage-sama misi menagkap peliharaan daimyo telah selesai" kata kakashi

"Baiklah misi selanjutnya adalah-" belum sempat hokage menyelesaikan kalimatnya tapi langsung dipotong oleh naruto "Jangan bilang kau mau memberikan misi tingkat D lagi Hokage-jiji. Aku sudah bosan dengan misi itu, setidaknya berikanlah kami misi tingkat C atau tingkat B jika bisa" sambil memberikan deathglare.

"Aku malas mengakuinya tapi apa yang dikatakan naruto itu memang benar hokage-sama" Tambah sasuke

"Baiklah, jika itu mau kalian. Aku akan memberikan misi tingkat C kepada kalian yaitu mengawal seseorang menuju ke Nami no Kuni dari serangan bandit dan perampok"

"Tazuna-san, silakan masuk" ujar sang hokage. Pintu terbuka dan tampaklah seorang pria tua yang sudah beruban.

"Kau mengirim sekelompok bocah untuk mengawalku ?

Sasuke hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Dia benci diremehkan. Sementara naruto sudah memberikan deathglare paling mematikan. Dia benci orang yang suka meremehkan dan sombong, apalagi orang yang meremehkan adalah orang biasa. Itu hanya menambah kekuatan kegelapan yang ada dalam diri naruto.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan tentang misi dari kakashi mereka bertiga segera pergi.

*Keesokan harinya di gerbang konoha*

Mereka berempat telah berkumpul di gerbang konoha, tinggal menunggu kakashi.

"Hei kemana perginya pria bermasker itu ? " Tanya tazuna

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan" Balas naruto.

Akirnya kakashi datang dengan shunshin tepat pukul tujuh sesuai dengan perjanjian kemarin.

"Gomen, ne aku tidak telat kan ! " kata kakashi

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, mereka hafal dengan kelakuan jounin yang super telat itu.

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat"

**. .**

"Tazuna-san secara geografis nami no kuni lebih dekat dengan kirigakure kan. Kenapa kau memilih konoha ? "Tanya sakura memecah keheningan.

"Jadi, kau belum tahu ya tentang perang ! " Jawab tazuna

"Biar aku jelaskan" Ujar kakashi. "Sebenarnya di kirigakure telah terjadi perang saudara. Perang ini dipicu oleh yondaime mizukage yagura yang menetapkan sebuah peraturan yaitu melenyapkan semua pengguna kekei genkai karena dianggap berbahaya"

"Peraturan macam apa itu, seenaknya saja membunuh orang dengan alasan berbahaya" potong naruto

"Sudahlah jangan dipirkan hal itu. Sebaiknya kita harus berkonsentari pada misi ini agar capat selesai" Ujar kakashi menenangkan

Merekapun berjalan hingga hingga perbatasan hi no kuni dan nami no kuni. Saat di tengah jalan naruto melihat sebuah genangan air. Naruto yang curiga pada genangan air itu berkata "Hari ini cuacanya panas sekali ya" sambil melirik kakashi dengan ekor matanya.

Kakashi yang paham dengan maksud naruto kemudian mengangguk. Sasuke yang melihat gerak-gerik aneh naruto langsung waspada. Dan benar saja baru beberapa langkah kakashi dan naruto melewati genangan tersebut muncul 2 orang ninja bertubuh besar dengan mulut yang tertutup.

2 ninja tersebut langsung menyerbu naruto dan kakashi yang berada paling belakang dengan sebuah rantai yang terhubung pada tangan masing-masing hingga tubuh kakashi dan naruto langsung hancur. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya berteriak histeris, sementara sasuke tidak diam saja. Dia langsung melempar kunai yang mengarah pada rantai mereka hingga rantai tersebut menancap pada pohon.

Sasuke langsung berlari ke salah satu ninja tersebut dan menendang kepalanya, tapi tangan sasuke langsung dipegang oleh ninja yang satunya dan langsung melempar tubuh sasuke hingga menabrak pohon. Kedua ninja tersebut melepas rantai pada tangan mereka dan langsung menerjang sasuke. Sasuke berusaha berdiri namun ia tidak bisa menghindar karena 2 ninja tersebut sudah di depan matanya.

Sasuke hanya pasrah menerima serangan mereka, namun sebelum sempat kedua ninja itu menyerang, tiba-tiba kakashi dan naruto muncul di samping kiri dan kanan kedua ninja tersebut dan menendang kepala mereka berdua hingga berbenturan dan langsung pingsan.

Kakashi kemudian mengikat kedua ninja itu. Kakashi kemudian bertanya pada tazuna "Bisa jelaskan tentang ini tazuna-san. Kenapa ada ninja chunin menyerang kami ? "

"Dan seharusnya ini misi tingkat B, bukan untuk genin seperti kami "Sambung sakura

"Nami No Kuni adalah Negara miskin, karena kegiatan ekonomi nyaris tidak bisa dilakukan dan pengaruh gatou si pengusaha licik yang mempengaruhi daimyo sehingga dia bisa memonopoli pelayaran Nami No Kuni. Aku berjuang demi negaraku untuk membangun sebuah jembatan yang menghubungkan Nami-Hi untuk memajukan perekonomian. Uangku sudah habis untuk membangun jembatan, makanya aku hanya sanggup menyewa ninja untuk misi tingkat C. Tapi kalau kalian ingin meninggalkan aku disini juga tidak apa-apa. Dirumah hanya ada putri dan cucuku, mungkin mereka akan menangisiku karena sehabis kalian meniggalkanku mungkin ninja bayaran gatou akan menghabisiku. "

Dan setelah mengatakan itu tazuna berbalik hendak pulang, namun naruto menahan langkahnya. Naruto menyeringai kemudian berkata "Bukankah lebih tinggi misinya akan semakin menantang, jangan bilang kalau kalian takut ? "

"Jangan bodoh naruto, kali ini mungkin chunin tapi berikutnya mungkin jounin" Sahut sakura

Naruto langsung memasang tampang seriusnya, "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan misi ini hanya karena bahaya seperti itu, kita ini ninja sakura, kita bisa mati kapan saja saat menjalankan misi, bukankah itu yang diajarkan di akademi. Dan aku bukanlah orang yang lari dari tanggungjawab, kalau kalian ingin mundur itu terserah kalian tapi aku akan tetap menjalankan misi ini"

Kakashi hanya menghela nafas, muridnya yang satu ini memang keras kepala. "Baiklah kalau aku terserah kalian saja, bagaimana denganmu sasuke ? "

"Aku benci mengakuinya tapi kali ini aku setuju dengan pendapat naruto" Sahut sasuke

"Baiklah Sudah diputuskan Kalau misi ini akan tetap dilanjutkan" kata kakashi. Merekapun melanjutkan perjalananya.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh, kita sudah sampai pelabuhan tapi kita masih aman" gumam naruto

Sakura hendak menjitak kepala naruto, namun bisa dihindari dengan mudah, "Justu kalau aman lebih baik, Baka"

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di rumahku" kata tazuna

Mereka menyebrangi laut menggunakan perahu kecil, karena memang hanya ada itu. Setelah sampai di daratan kabutnya semakin tebal. "Hati-hati mungkin ada yang menyambut kita disini" kata kakashi mengingatkan.

Dan benar saja baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, sebuah pedang besar langsung mengarah pada mereka. Dengan reflek yang bagus naruto segera menarik sakura dan tazuna agar terhindar dari pedang itu, sementara sasuke dan kakashi bisa menghindarinya.

Pedang itu menancap pada sebuah pohon dan diatas pedang tersebut berdirilah seorang ninja dengan hitai-ate miring berlambang kirigakure dan bermasker seperti kakashi.

Kakashi langsung memberi perintah "Kalian bertiga lindungilah tazuna-san. Biar aku yang melawan orang ini". Kakashi langsung mengambil sebuah kunai dan mulai membuka sharinganya.

"Wah-wah aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan copy-ninja kakashi no sharingan" ucap zabuza sombong.

"Wah siapa yang datang kali ini, hmm, Zabuza momochi salah satu dari tujuh shinobi gatana atau boleh kusebut Kirigakure No Kijin" Timpal kakashi.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Zabuza langsung merapal jutsu "**Kirigakure No Jutsu**" dan kabut yang sangat tebal langsung menyelimuti daerah itu**.**

Kakashi langsung siaga dengan kunainya. Tiba-tiba datang sebuah pedang besar dari belakang kakashi, dengan reflek yang bagus kakashi menahan pedang tersebut, namun pedang tersebut menghilang dan muncul di samping kakashi, kakashi bisa menahanya lagi.

'Sial, dengan sharingan pun aku tidak bisa melihatnya karena chakranya tersamarkan oleh kabut ini, dan juga ditambah dengan silent killing gerakannya sangat susah di prediksi. Tapi jika aku menyerang sembarangan sama saja dengan bunuh diri" rutuk kakashi dalam hati.

Suara pedang berdenting, semakin lama semakin nyaring. Naruto yang muak karena hanya diam saja mendengar hal itu langsung maju dan berkata "Hoi teme, sakura kalian jaga tazuna-san, aku akan membantu kakashi-sensei" dan dengan itu naruto hilang ditelan angina.

'Sejauh mana kemampuanmu Dobe' pikir sasuke.

Setelah menghilang naruto langsung muncul di tengah pertarungan kakashi dan zabuza. "Jutsu kabutmu hebat sekali zabuza sampai aku tidak bisa melihat dalam jarak 1 meter, tapi kabut tetaplah kabut dan kabut akan hilang jika diterpa angin. " kata naruto

Naruto melakukan handseal dan berkata "**Wind Release : Wind Vortex**". Sebuah pusaran angin langsung menghisap kabut, dan secara perlahan kabut itu hilang. Setelah kabut menghilang munculah zabuza di depan naruto dan kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei sekarang " teriak naruto. Kakashi yang mengerti maksud naruto langsung melakukan beberapa handseal dan berkata "**Fire Release : Fireball Jutsu**" kemudian diikuti naruto yang berkata "**Wind Release : Hurricane Wave**" dan jutsu api dan angin itu bersatu menciptakan bola api raksasa.

"Zabuza yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam saja, dia melakukan beberapa handseal dan berteriak "**Water Release : Water Dragon Bullet**". Kedua jutsu tingkat tinggi itu bertabrakan dan menciptakan kabut kecil.

Setelah kabut mulai menghilang nampaklah zabuza yang tengah melakukan hanseal dan menciptakan mizubunshin. Bunshin zabuza langsung berlari ke arah kakashi dan menyerangnya dengan pedang besarnya. Kakashi bisa dengan mudah membaca gerakanya karena dia menggunakan sharingan dan tidak terhalang kabut.

Naruto tidak tinggal diam saja, dia langsung membuat 2 buah pedang angin dan langsung menyerang zabuza yang asli. Pertarungan sengit pun terjadi, saling beradu dengan kenjutsu masing-masing. Keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Naruto kemudian menghempaskan tubuh zabuza dengan sekuat tenaga dan zabuza terlempar ke belakang , tapi zabuza bisa mendarat dengan sempurna.

Naruto kemudian menonaktifkan gravity sealnya karena merasa lawanya tangguh. Setelah itu naruto melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat. Zabuza agak kewalahan karena kecepatan dan tenaga naruto yang meningkat drastis.

Zabuza kemudian melompat ke belakang karena naruto berhasil menggores beberapa bagian tubuh zabuza. Zabuza kemudian melakukan beberapa handseal dan berkata "**Water Release : Water Fang Bullet**" Zabuza menembakkan beberapa bola air dari mulutnya.

Naruto juga merapal handseal dan berkata "**Wind Release **: **Cutting Whirlwind**" Naruto mengibaskan pedangnya dan munculah angin yang membelah bola air tersebut. Zabuza kembali melakukan handseal dan berkata "**Water Release : Tornado of Water**" pusaran air berkecepatan tinggi meluncur ke arah naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung melakukan handseal dan berkata " **Secret Wind Release : Rising Of Black Dragon**" naga yang terbuat dari angin hitam langsung meluncur dan menghantam pusaran air tersebut hingga hancur.

Setelah menghancurkan pusaran air milik zabuza jutsu naruto tidak berhenti dan langsung menerjang zabuza. Zabuza yang melihat itu tidak diam saja dia kemudian merapat jutsu pertahanan terkuatnya "**Water Release : Weter Encampment Wall**" sebuah dinding dari air menjulang ke langit setinggi 2 meter.

Dan tabrakan antara dua jutsu tingkat tinggi pun tidak terhindarkan. Naga angin milik naruto menghilang, tapi dinding air zabuza juga runtuh. Sementara dua rekan naruto yang melihat pertarungannya tercengang melihat kemampuan naruto yang mampu membuat zabuza kewalahan.

Sementara itu masih terdengar suara pedang berdenting, yaitu pertarungan kakashi dengan bunshin zabuza. Kakashi lebih unggul karena dia menggunakan sharingan. Tiba-tiba zabuza menyabetkan pedangnya ke kaki kakashi, tapi kakashi bisa membaca gerakannya dan salto kebelakang untuk menghindari serangan tersebut.

Namun kakashi telah membuat kesalahan besar karena mendarat di permukaan air. Bunshin zabuza menyeringai di balik maskernya kemudian merapal handseal dan berkata "**Water Release : Water Prison**" kakashi langsung terperangkap dalam bola air zabuza, dan tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu karena penjara air itu menyerap chakra.

Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung berkata "Sakura, kau jaga tazuna-san sebentar sepertinya kakashi-sensei perlu bantuan". Sakura mengangguk, sasuke kemudian melesat ke arah bunshin zabuza. Zabuza yang melihat itu hanya berkata "Sudahlah bocah kau tidak akan mungkin bisa mengalahkanku" katanya meremehkan.

"Kita tidak akan tau sebelum mencobanya kan ? " balas sasuke. Sasuke kemudian mengambil sebuah shuriken besar dan melemparkannya pada bunshin tersebut.

"Senjata mainan seperti itu tidak akan bisa membunuhku" kata zabuza sombong. Tapi shuriken tersebut berubah menjadi dua. Zabuza yang melihat itu langsung mencabut pedang dari punggungya dan menangkis dua shuriken tadi.

Namun dua shuriken tadi telah dipasangi benang tak terlihat. Sasuke kemudian menarik benangnya dan dua shuriken yang berada di samping zabuza langsung pecah menjadi empat bagian lalu menghujam tubuh mizubunshin zabuza dari samping.

Tubuh mizububunshin itu langsung pecah menjadi air dan jutsu yang mengurung kakashi segera lenyap. Sementara pertarungan zabuza melawan naruto masih berlangsung. Zabuza terlihat kelelahan karena terlalu menggunakan banyak jutsu.

Naruto kemudian merapal handseal lagi dan bergumam "**Wind Release : Wind Claw Strangel**" cakar angin terbentuk di tangan naruto , dan naruto menghilang dengan wind step dan muncul di belakang zabuza.

Zabuza terbelalak kaget saat naruto sudah di belakangnya dan sudah siap dengan sebuah jutsu. Zabuza hendak berbalik tapi tidak mampu menahan ataupun menghindar karena jaraknya terlalu dekat, dan tubuh zabuza langsung dicabik-cabik oleh cakar angin naruto.

Zabuza yang tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak hanya menatap horror pada naruto 'Hebat sekali anak ini, baru kali ada anak kecil yang bisa mengalahkanku'. Naruto yang merasakan adanya bahaya langsung menghindar, sesaat setelah naruto menghidar meluncur beberapa senbon yang langsung mengenai zabuza.

Zabuza yang sudah terkena senbon langsung tidak bergerak dan mati. Naruto langsung melihat ke arah senbon itu berasal dan disana berdiri seseorang yang menggunakan topeng, jika dilihat dari topengnya dia adalah hunter-nin kirigakure.

Hunter-nin tersebut langsung menghampiri tubuh zabuza dan menggendongnya. "Terima kasih karena telah mengalahkan orang ini dan sisanya biar aku yang urus" kata hunter-nin tersebut.

Naruto langsung memeriksa untuk memastikan apakah zabuza masih hidup atau sudah mati. Setelah memeriksanya naruto kemudian membiarkan hunter-nin tersebut untuk membawa tubuh zabuza.

Tim 7 segera mengahampiri kakashi dan memastikan kalau sensei mereka tidak apa-apa.

Mereka segera melanjutkan perjalananya ke rumah tazuna yang ternyata berjarak seperempat jam jika berjalan kaki. Selama perjalanan, mereka diam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Naruto masih mencurigai sosok hunter-nin tersebut. Sementara kakashi yang melihat tingkah naruto hanya menepuk bahunya dan megisyaratkan agar tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Setelah sampai di rumahnya tazuna segera berteriak "Tadaima, Tsunami-chan, ini aku"

Seorang perempuan membuka pintu dan berkata "Okaerinasi, Otou-san. Bagaimana, berhasil ya ? "

"Tsunami-chan, tolong rawat mereka tadi kita mendapat serangan dari beberapa ninja. " ujar tazuna sambil masuk

Didalam rumah terapat seorang anak kecil yang ternyata adalah cucunya tazuna. Tim 7 beserta kakashi segera masuk dan mendapat pengobatan dari tsunami.

Yang paling parah adalah kakashi karena dia kehabisan chakra dan terlalu lama menggunakan sharingan. Sementara naruto hanya mendapat luka gores di tangan dan bahunya yang tidak terlalu parah.

*keesokan harinya*

"Hei naruto bangun sarapan sudah siap" teriak sakura di depan pintu

"Ya, ya sebentar" Balas naruto

Naruto segera turun untuk sarapan. Di meja makan semua orang sudah menunggunya untuk memulai sarapan. Hening, itulah suasana sarapan hingga selesai. Hingga naruto naruto memecah keheningan "Kakashi-sensei apa kau tidak curiga dengan hunter-nin kemarin ? "

"Ya aku memang curiga dengan tingkah hunter-nin kemarin, bagaimana menurutmu naruto ? " Tanya kakashi

"Menurut pendapatku zabuza belum mati dan hunter-nin itu adalah palsu, dia mungkin rekan dari zabuza" balas naruto

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin, kau kemarin sudah memeriksanya bukan kalau dia sudah mati " potong sakura

"Itu mungkin sakura, karena di dunia medis ada beberapa titik di tubuh manusia yang bisa menyebabkan mati suri, dan hunter-nin kemarin menancapkan senbon pada leher zabuza, apa aku benar kakashi-sensei ? " balas naruto

"Ya semua yang dikatakan naruto memang masuk akal, dan alasan lain yang membuat aku curiga adalah prinsip kerja dari seorang hunter-nin adalah membunuh dan melenyapkan missing-nin ditempat, dan kalau perlu bukti maka hanya diperlukan kepalanya saja" jawab kakashi

Suasana kembali hening, hingga kakashi berkata "Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kalian akan berlatih, dan mengingat zabuza kemarin terluka parah maka waktu penyembuhannya mungkin satu minggu"

*di hutan dekat rumah tazuna*

"Sekarang kalian akan berlatih berjalan di atas pohon. Naruto peragakan" kata kakashi

Naruto mengangguk dan mulai berjalan di atas pohon. Setelah naruto berada diatas dia berkata "Sekarang giliran kalian". Kedua rekannya mengangguk dan mulai, tapi baru dua langkah mereka sudah terjatuh. "Naruto kau awasi latihan mereka" perintah kakashi. "Tidak bisa sensei aku juga butuh latihan agar lebih kuat" balas naruto, kemudian dia menghilang di telan angina.

Kakashi hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan muridnya yang gila latihan itu. Naruto muncul di tengah hutan, dia kemudian bermeditasi untuk menuju kea lam bawah sadarnya.

"**Ada apa kau menemuiku naruto-kun ?** "Tanya kyuubi

"Tentu untuk menemui sahabat terbaiku, dan aku kesini ingin meminta izin darimu untuk berlatih memakai kekuatanmu. Aku sadar kalau aku hanya mengandalkan kekuatanku saat ini maka aku bisa kalah, aku bisa saja memakai kekuatan kegelapanku, tapi jika aku menunjukannya sekarang maka akan mengundang banyak kecurigaan dan musuh tentunya. "

"**Baiklah jika itu maumu, tapi kau jangan membuka hakke fuin ini dulu. Aku takut tubuhmu yang masih kecil itu tak sanggup menahan semua chakraku.** "

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan memulai latihanku" kata naruto kemudian kembali ke dunia nyata.

Naruto membuat kekkai kedap suara terlebih dahulu agar tidak ada yang mengganggu latihannya. Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya dan chakra kyuubi mulai keluar dari tubuhnya, naruto membuka matanya dan nampaklah pupil merah dengan iris vertical.

Setelah berlatih seharian naruto pulang ke rumah tazuna. Saat di tengah jalan ia bertemu dengan sasuke di tempat latihan sebelumnya. Naruto memutuskan untuk menghampirinya. "Hoi teme, kenapa kau belum pulang ? " sapa naruto.

"Hn, aku masih ingin menikmati udara segar disini dobe" balas sasuke

Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya dan melemparnya pada sasuke. "Apa ini dobe ? " Tanya sasuke.

"Itu adalah scroll jutsu elemen api, aku ingin kau mempelajari itu agar saat kita melawan musuh kita bisa bekerja sama sebagai tim"

Naruto kemudian meninggalkan sasuke dan segera pergi ke rumah tazuna.

*Time skip 1 minggu kemudian*

Tazuna berangkat menuju jembatan untuk memulai membangun jembatan dan dikawal oleh tim 7. Tentu saja semua anggota tim 7 sudah meningkat kemampuannya. Naruto yang sudah menguasai chakra kyuubi hingga ekor tiga dan juga menguasai elemen api. Sasuke yang sudah meningkatkan elemen apinya berkat scroll yang diberikan naruto.

Dan sakura bisa menggunakan pukulan supernya karena dia diberi tahu naruto kalau latihan berjalan diatas pohon adalah untuk melatih konsentrasi chakra, dan jika dialirkan ke tangan maka akan membentuk pukulan super kuat.

*Hyuga mansion*

Hari ini hinata, tou-sannya, beserta adiknya berada di ruangan latihan Hyuga. Hari ini hiashi akan mengetes kemampuan hinata setelah menjadi genin dengan adiknya.

Pertandingan antara hinata dengan adiknya pun dimulai. Hinata mulai melakukan pukulan-pukulannya dengan gesit dan lincah. Hanabi kewalahan dengan gerakan hinata yang cepat, bukan hanya cepat tapi tenaganya juga jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Akhirnya setelah 10 menit saling memukul dan menendang pemenangnya adalah hinata.

Hiashi cukup kaget dengan perkembangan hinata sejak terakhir kali ia mengetesnya. Tapi ia bisa menyembunyikan kekagetanya dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Hinata, siapa yang melatihmu sehingga kau menjadi kuat seperti ini ? " Tanya hiashi datar.

"Yang melaltihku adalah naruto-kun, otou-san" Jawab hinata

"Jadi yang melatihmu adalah bocah monster itu ya, kenapa kau belatih dengan dia, disini masih banyak hyuga elite yang bisa melatihmu" Kata hiashi sombong

"Naruto-kun bukan monster otou-san, dia adalah temanku, dia adalah teman terbaiku. Dia dengan senang hati mau melatihku, dia juga selalu menghiburku disaat aku sedih, dan dia juga selalu menyemangatiku saat berlatih hingga aku menjadi kuat seperti ini" sahut hinata.

"Terserah kau saja kalau begitu" kata hiashi datar, kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Hinata mendekati hanabi kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan berkata "Ayo, kita kembali hanabi-chan" sambil tersenyum. Hanabi menerima uluran tangannya dan berkata "Baiklah Nee-chan". Mereka berdua kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

**TBC**

**Yoo, mina maaf baru update. Untuk jutsu wind step itu kecepatannya hampir menyamai hiraishin, bedanya hiraishin itu jutsu teleportasi kalau wind step itu jutsu kecepatan, dan juga wind step itu jaraknya tidak bisa sejauh hiraishin.**

**Silakan tinggalkan kritik dan saran jika perlu**

**Dan jangan lupa reviewnya**


	5. Chapter 5

**My First Fiction**

**Disclaimer Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary **

**Naruto Bocah Yang Dibenci Penduduk Desa Menyimpan Kekuatan Yang Besar**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, Typo, aneh dll**

**If you don't like, don't read.**

**A/n : Author Cuma mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih pada para reder yang sudah mereview fic ini, dan author gak nyangka kalau kemarin dapat sebuah flame dari reader, well it's ok, no problem. Dengan begini author dapat membuat fic ini menjadi lebih baik. Chapter kali ini full action. Ada kata-kata yang sedikit kasar.**

**Balasan Review :**

**Akira. Kumagawa 93 : disini haku cewe, dan haku saya buat tidak mati**

**Ypratama 17 : hokage ke 3 tetep bakalan mati tapi untuk sasuke kemungkinan jadi missing-nin**

**Afirstletter : naruto tetep akan berlatih bersama jiraya. Tapi siapa yang melatih dan menghibur hinata lihat saja nanti**

**Arie fliger : haku gak mati nanti**

**Trie : jadawal updatenya 4 hari sekali, tapi author gak bisa memastikan**

•

•

•

* * *

Hari ini tazuna yang dikawal oleh tim 7 akan mulai membangun jembatan, yang sebelumnya ditunda satu minggu untuk pemulihan tim 7. Naruto juga tidak lupa meninggalkan sebuah bunshin di rumah tazuna untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ada yang menggangu putri dan cucunya.

Semua berjalan lancar dan tidak ada yang menghalangi hingga siang. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah kabut muncul. Tim 7 beserta kakashi yang awalnya bersantai langsung bersiaga. Dan di ujung jembatan nampaklah dua orang. Yang satu adalah Zabuza momochi dan yang satunya lagi adalah hunter-nin yang membawa zabuza kemarin.

Zabuza langsung berteriak "Sekarang Haku" dan dijawab "Baiklah, zabuza-sama" oleh hunter-nin tersebut. Haku kemudian melemparkan puluhan senbon ke arah tazuna. Kakashi, naruto, dan sasuke langsung mengeluarkan kunai untuk menangkis puluhan senbon yang mengarah pada tazuna, sementara sakura sudah bersiaga di depan tazuna.

Setelah semua senbon berhasil ditangkis sasuke langsung berlari untuk menerjang haku. Naruto dan kakashi juga ikut berlari untuk menyerang zabuza. Pertarungan sengit pun terjadi antara sasuke melawan haku dan naruto dengan kakashi melawan zabuza.

Sasuke yang berlari ke arah haku langsung berusaha memukul topengnya, namun haku bisa menghindarinya. Lalu haku mencoba memukul perut sasuke namun ditahan oleh tangan kiri sasuke. Sasuke mencengkram erat tangan haku, menariknya ke samping dan mencoba menghantam perut haku dengan lututnya, namun haku menahan lutut sasuke dengan tangan yang satunya, kemudian melempar sasuke ke belakang, tapi sasuke bisa mendarat dengan sempurna.

Sementara kakashi dan naruto masih sibuk menyerang zabuza dengan kunai mereka. Gerakan zabuza lebih lincah dari sebelumnya dan dia lebih lihai dalam memainkan pedangnya. Kakashi mencoba menyerang dari depan dan naruto dari belakang. Namun mereka berdua masih kerepotan, karena pedang besarnya selalu menghalang serangannya.

Setelah sasuke mendarat dengan sempurna, dia kemudian mengambil beberapa shuriken dan melemparkannya secara beruntun pada haku. Haku yang melihat itu hanya menghindar saja, kamudian haku melihat sebuah celah dan segera melemparkan senbonnya, namun sasuke bisa menghindarinya. Mereka berdua terus saling melempar senjata hingga area pertarungan mereka menjauh dari tempat pertarungan kakashi dan naruto.

"Hei naruto, kau bantulah sasuke, biar aku yang menangani zabuza" kata kakashi sambil melihat ke arah sasuke pergi. Naruto hanya mengangguk kemudian segera pergi dengan shunshin angin. "Kali ini aku akan menunjukan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya, dan aku tidak akan lengah lagi". Kakashi kemudian membuka hitai-atenya dan menampakan sharingannya.

•

Sementara itu ditempat sasuke, sasuke terus melempar shurikennya, tapi serangannya selalu terhalang oleh senbon haku. Sasuke kemudian melempar 20 shuriken dan segera merapal handseal dan berkata "**Fire Release : Thousand Phoenix**" dan dari mulut sasuke keluar sebuah api yang segera membungkus semua shuriken yang dilemparnya tadi dan membentuk seperti puluhan burung api. Haku yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam saja, dia kemudian melakukan handseal dan berkata "**Ice Release : Ice Wall**" dan dinding es terbentuk di depan haku dan segera membendung serangan sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat itu kemudian mengaktifkan sharingannya dan tampaklah sharingan dengan dua tomoe. Sasuke berlari ke arah haku dan segera menyerangnya dengan sebuah kunai di tangannya. Haku hanya bisa menghindar karena gerakan sasuke lebih cepat dari sebelumnya karena telah mengaktifkan sharingan dan setiap ia akan menyerang gerakannya selalu dibaca sharingan.

Haku kemudian mundur beberapa langkah dan segera melakukan handseal dan berkata "**Ice Release : Lance**" dan terciptalah beberapa tombak yang mengarah langsung pada sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung melakukan serangkaian handseal dan berkata "**Fire Release : Blaze Ball**" dan bola api super panas langsung melelehkan tombak tersebut.

Haku kemudian melakukan handseal lagi dan berkata "**Ice Release : Snow Storm Swallows**" haku merentangkan tangannya ke depan dan munculah sebuah es dan kemudian es situ pecah menjadi burung-burung kecil yang melesat ke arah sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat itu melakukan handseal dan berkata "**Fire Release : Firewall Blast**" sasuke menghentakan tangannya ke tanah dan muncul kubah api yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, kemudian kubah api tersebut semakin membesar dan menabrak puluhan burung es milik haku. Setelah kedua jutsu tadi bertabrakan, kedua penggunanya saling terdiam untuk memikirkan cara mengalahkan satu sama lain.

Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di samping sasuke dengan shunshin angin. "Hoi teme, sepertinya kau kewalahan melawan orang ini" kata naruto dengan nada menggoda. "Hn, jangan sok tau kau dobe" kata sasuke jengkel.

"Ho, jadi kau ya yang mengalahkan zabuza-sama kemarin, ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang menarik" kata haku. Haku kemudian melakukan handseal dan berkata "**Ice Release : Dual Ice Sword**" dua buah pedang es tercipta di tangan haku kemudian berlari ke arah naruto.

"Biar aku yang maju dulaan teme, jika kau melihat sebuah celah terbuka, langsung lakukan sebuah serangan". Setelah mengatakan itu naruto mengeluarkan sebuah scroll dari kantungnya, dan naruto mengeluarkan dua buah katana dari scroll tersebut. Naruto kemudian merapal sebuah jutsu "**Fire Release : Vacum Blade**". Dua buah katana naruto langsung diselimuti api.

Naruto berlari ke arah haku kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya. Dua pedang saling beradu antara pedang es melawan pedang api.

TRANK

TRANK

"Kenapa kau menjadi rekan zabuza" Tanya naruto

TRANK

"Itu bukan Urusanmu" Jawab haku

TRANK

"Lalu kenapa kau mau bekerja untuk gatou ? " Tanya naruto lagi

TRANK

"Itu karena aku mengikuti zabuza-sama"

TRANK

Naruto kemudian menonaktifkan Gravity sealnya, kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya kuat-kuat ke arah haku. Haku yang menerima serangan itu, pedang esnya langsung retak dan terpental ke belakang karena kuatnya tenaga naruto.

Sasuke yang melihat celah tidak menyia-nyiakannya, dia kemudian merapal sebuah jutsu dan berteriak "**Fire Release : Racing Fire**" dari dalam tanah muncul api yang melesat menuju ke arah haku dan mengurung haku dalam lingkaran api.

Naruto yang melihat itu juga langsung merapal sebuah jutsu "**Wind Release : Divine Wind**". Jutsu angin naruto langsung berkombinasi dengan jutsu api sasuke dan membentuk tornado api yang melahap habis isinya kemudian meledak.

Perlahan-lahan asap mulai menipis akibat ledakan tadi. Nampaklah sebuah kubah es yang retak dan tinggal sebagian saja. Setelah kubah es tersebut hancur, nampaklah haku yang tidak terluka sama sekali, tapi dia terlihat kelelahan. Sasuke sempat membulatkan matanya sebentar karena haku bisa bertahan dari jutsu kombinasi dadakan tadi, namun sasuke kembali ke ekspresi datarnya lagi.

'Hebat sekali orang ini. Walaupun tadi hanya jutsu kombinasi dadakan, namun aku yakin seorang jounin pun akan mati atau terluka parah jika terkena serangan tadi ' fikir naruto.

Sasuke yang dari tadi masih sibuk dengan pikirannya tidak menyadari kalau di belakangnya telah tercipta sebuah cermin es, dan dari dalam cermin es itu terlihat haku sedang mencoba melemparkan senbonnya. Naruto yang sendari atdi sibuk dengan pikirannya mersakan suatu keanehan, kemudian ia menengok ke arah sasuke, dan matanya terbelalak dan segera berteriak "Sasuke, awas dibelakangmu ! ".

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan naruto segera berbalik, namun terlambat karena haku telah melesatkan puluhan senbon dari dalam cermin dan

JRAASS

Punggung sasuke tertusuk puluhan senbon dan dia kemudian memuntahkan darah. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung melesat ke arah cermin es itu. Haku yang melihat naruto menuju ke arahnya segera melemparkan beberapa senbon.

Naruto yang melihat puluhan senbon diarahkan padanya kemudian memutar pedangnya untuk menahan senbon itu sambil terus bergerak. Saat naruto sudah di depan cermin itu, naruto langsung menebasnya dan kemudian cermin itu hancur berkeping-keping.

Naruto segera menghampiri tubuh sasuke yang tegeletak karena serangan haku tadi, namun dia masih sadar. "Hoi, teme apa kau baik-baik saja ? "Naruto dengan bodohnya bertanya seperti itu, padahal jelas-jelas sasuke sedang terluka.

Cermin es kembali terbentuk di belakang naruto. Naruto tidak menyadarinya, tapi sasuke melihatnya. Dangan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, sasuke segera bergerak ke belakang naruto dan melindunginya dari serangan senbon lagi.

Sasuke tubuhnya langsung ambruk ke belakang, tapi sebelum menyentuh tanah naruto dengan sigap menangkapnya. Kemudian sasuke mulai berbicara "Dobe #ohok… kau harus #ohok… mengalahkannya #ohok…" kata sasuke sambil terbatuk sambil memuncratkan darah dari mulutnya. Sasuke kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Naruto dengan hati-hati meletakan tubuh sasuke, kemudian ia berdiri menghadap ke arah cermin itu dan memejamkan matanya. Setelah beberapa saat naruto membuka matanya dan nampaklah pupil merah dangan iris vertical, guratan di wajahnya lebih tebal dari sebelumnya, gigi taringnya lebih panjang. Dan penampilan naruto lebih garang dari sebelumnya.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, kemudian dia menghilang dengan wind step dan muncul di depan cermin es haku. Naruto memukulkan tangannya kuat-kuat ke cermin tersebut, tapi cermin tersebut tidak pecah melainkan tangan naruto berhasil menembus cermin itu dan memukul wajah haku hingga haku terlempar keluar dari cerminnya.

Haku bisa mendarat dengan sempurna, tapi topengnya sedikit retak di bagian samping karena terkena pukulan keras dari naruto. Haku menggeram marah kemudian dia melakukan serangkaian handseal panjang dan berkata "**Ice Release : Wolf Fang Avalanche**" dan puluhan srigala es segera menerjang naruto.

Naruto hanya diam di tempat, kemudian dari dalam tubuhnya keluar gumpalan-gumpalan chakra merah. Gumpalan chakra merah tersebut langsung membungkus tubuh naruto kemudian membentuk rubah dengan tiga ekor yang melambai-lambai.

Naruto kemudian menggumamkan nama jutsu tanpa melakukan handseal "**Fire Fox Release : Firebreath**" dan dari mulut naruto keluar api dengan intensitas yang sangat banyak dan langsung melehkan puluhan srigala es milik haku.

Haku yang melihat serangan naruto tidak mau diam saja, dia kemudian merapal sebuah jutsu "**Ice Release : Protective Ice Dome**" sebuah kubah es yang sangat tebal terbentuk dan mengelilingi tubuh haku.

Namun secara perlahan kubah es haku mulai menipis karena terkena serangan api naruto. Sebelum kubah es haku benar-benar hancur serangan api naruto berhenti. 'Tekanan chakranya besar sekali, apa jangan-jangan anak ini adalah seorang jinchuriki. Kalau begitu aku tidak boleh lengah' pikir haku.

Haku menghilangkan kubah es miliknya dan segera merapal jutsu lagi "**Ice Release : Black Dragon Blizzard**" sebuah naga es berwarna hitam keluar dari tangan haku dan segera menyerang naruto. Naruto hanya diam saja melihat serangan itu, dan membiarkan naga hitam itu memakannya. Namun baru beberapa saat naga itu memakan naruto perut naga tersebut bercahanya orange, dan naga tersebut langsung meledak karena naruto mengeluarkan ledakan chakranya.

Haku yang melihat kekuatan naruto mau tidak mau harus mengeluarkan jutsu terkuatnya. Dia kemudian merapal handseal dan berkata "**Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors**" dan terciptalah puluhan cermin es yang mengelilingi tubuh naruto.

Haku menghilang kemudian masuk ke dalam cermin, tapi tubuh haku berada pada setiap cermin yang ada. Haku kemudian menyiapkan sebuah senbon dan melemparkannya. Ratusan bahkan ribuan senbon muncul dari semua cermin dan mengarah pada naruto, tapi naruto sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menghindar.

Haku terbelalak kaget karena karena semua senbon yang ia lemparkan sama sekali tidak bisa menembus lapisan chakra yang menyelimuti tubuh naruto. Sementara itu naruto hanya melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada haku.

Naruto kemudian bergumam lagi dan berkata "**Fire Fox Release : Tower Burst**" Naruto menghentakkan kedua tangannya ke tanah dan munculah api yang sangat besar dari dalam tanah yang menjulang tinggi ke langit. Api tersebut membakar habis semua cermin es milik haku.

Setelah apinya padam terlihat naruto yang baik-baik saja karena terlindungi oleh chakra kyuubi, tapi berbeda dengan haku. Tubuh haku terdapat luka bakar dan gosong di sana sini, pakaiannya juga compang-camping karena terbakar jutsu naruto, tapi topengnya masih tetap utuh.

Haku masih bisa berdiri tapi dia hampir roboh. Naruto yang masih melihat haku berdiri, langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan memukulkan tangannya yang penuh dengan chakra kyuubi ke wajah haku hingga topengnya hancur dan ia terpental beberapa meter menabrak pohon.

Tapi serangan naruto tidak berhenti disitu saja, ia segera melesat ke arah haku, dan setelah sampai di atas haku. Naruto segera memukul perut haku hingga menghantam tanah dan menimbulkan retakan besar di tanah. Tubuh haku yang terkena pukulan langsung memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

Naruto hendak menyerang haku lagi dengan cakarnya namun, ia berhenti karena sebuah suara. "**Hei, naruto-kun. Jangan biarkan kebencian menguasai tubuhmu. Aku tahu kau ingin sekali mengalahkannya. Tapi ini sama sekali bukan gaya uzumaki naruto yang menyerang lawan yang sudah tidak berdaya, apalagi dia perempuan**".

Setelah mendengar ceramah singkat dari kyuubi naruto tersadar kalau tindakannya ini tidak benar.

Haku hanya menutup matanya pasrah akan kematiannya. Namun beberapa saat ia tidak merasakan apa-apa ia membuka matanya dan ia melihat sebuah cakar yang penuh chakra beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Naruto kemudian menarik tangannya kembali dan menghilangkan chakra kyuubi dari tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak jadi membunuhku ? " Tanya haku lirih.

"Aku ingin sekali membunuhmu, tapi aku tidak bisa, karena aku bukanlah ninja yang membunuh lawannya yang sudah tidak berdaya apalagi, lawanku itu seorang perempuan" jawab naruto yang matanya sudah kembali ke warna biru laut, guratan di wajahnya yang tadi menebal menjadi tipis kembali, dan kuku-kukunya yang tajam kembali seperti semula.

"Kenapa kau menjadi anak buah zabuza, padahal kulihat kemampuanmu cukup hebat tadi ? " Tanya naruto yang masih berada di atas tubuh haku.

"Itu karena zabuza-sama mengasuhku sejak kecil. Aku yatim piatu dari kirigakure, semua anggota klanku dibantai oleh pasukan yondaime mizukage karena kekei genkai yang kami punya, dan hanya aku yang tersisa dari pembantaian itu. Kemudian zabuza-sama menemukanku, kemudian dia mengasuhku dan melatihku menjadi ninja. Dan sejak saat itu aku bertekad akan menjadi sebuah senjata yang berguna bagi zabuza-sama" jawab haku.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari haku, naruto kemudian terdiam sejenak, dia teringat akan dirinya di masa lalu. 'Ternyata dia mengalami penderitaan yang berat di masa lalu' pikir naruto. Setelah itu naruto melangkah ke samping dan memunggungi tubuh haku.

"Setelah ini kau mau apa ? " Tanya naruto.

"Mungkin sebelum aku mati, aku ingin menjadi senjata yang berguna bagi zabuza-sama" Jawab haku.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, haku mencoba berdiri, namun ia terhuyung dan jatuh. Tapi ia tidak menyerah, dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba berdiri lagi dan berhasil. Dengan susah payah ia mecoba untuk shunshin ke tempat zabuza untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dan ia berhasil.

Setelah tubuh haku menghilang, naruto mendekati sasuke yang tergelatak tak sadarkan diri. Naruto kemudian menyentuh kening sasuke dengan telapak tangannya, kemudian ia mengalirkan sedikit chakra kyuubi, supaya regenerasi dalam tubuh sasuke meningkat dari biasanya. Setelah mentransferkan chakra ke tubuh sasuke, naruto segera menghilang dengan shunshin angin menuju ke tempat kakashi.

•

* * *

Di rumah tazuna, tsunami sedang sibuk untuk untuk menyiapkan makan siang. "Inari, makan siang sudah siap" Teriak tsunami dari dari dapur. "Ya kaa-san sebentar lagi aku kesana" Jawab inari dari kamarnya. Setelah itu terdengar sebuah suara ketukan pintu. Tsunami yang mendengar itu bergegas untuk membuka pintu.

Namun setelah tsunami membuka pintu ia terbelalak kaget karena tamunya adalah dua orang samurai suruhan gatou. "Mau apa kalian ? "Teriak tsunami

"Tentu saja untuk menangkapmu" Jawab salah satu samurai tersebut.

Inari turun dari kamar dan menuju ke meja makan. Namun ia terbelalak kaget saat dua orang mencoba menangkap ibunya. Inari segera berteriak "Naruto-niisan kita diserang". Bunshin naruto yang sedang tertidur segera bangun karena mendengar teriakan iniari.

Bunshin naruto sudah berada di ruang makan dan berteriak "Hoi, lepaskan dia". Kedua samurai itu menghentikan langkahnya. Salah satu samurai berlari ke arah naruto dan melepaskan pedangnya. Samurai itu mencoba menyerang naruto, tapi bisa dihindari dengan mudah, kemudian naruto memukul perut samurai itu hingga pingsan. Kemudian naruto melompat dengan sangat tinggi dan menendang kepala samurai yang tersisa hingga pingsan.

Setelah kedua samurai itu pingsan naruto segera mengikat mereka dan membuang mereka kaluar dari rumah.

•

* * *

Sementara itu, pertarungan kakashi dengan zabuza masih berlangsung. Kakashi yang memegang sebuah kunai mengalirinya dengan chakra petir kemudian melemparkannya ke arah zabuza. Kunai tersebut melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, zabuza yang melihat itu segera menepisnya dengan pedangnya, namun zabuza sama sekali tidak memperdulikan pedangnya yang tergores dan segera berlari menerjang kakashi.

Kakashi kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah pisau chakra dan segera mengalirinya dengan chakra. Suara berdenting pun terdengar lagi karena dua buah senjata saling beradu. Kali ini gerakan kakashi lebih cepat dari sebelumnya karena telah mengaktifkan sharingannya. Tapi pisau chakra kakashi tidak menggores pedang zabuza sama sekali karena kelihatannya zabuza juga mengaliri pedangnya dengan chakra.

Mereka masih beradu senjata dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Zabuza kemudian sedikit melompat mundur dan melakukan handseal dan berkata "**Water Release : Water Shock Wave**" tapi kakashi juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kedua jutsu elemen air tersebut berbenturan dan hancur.

Zabuza kemudian melakukan handseal lagi, tapi kakashi kembali menirunya dan mereka sama-sama berteriak "**Water Release : Water Dragon Bullet**". Kedua naga air saling berbenturan dan hancur. Zabuza kembali melakukan handseal dan kakashi kembali menirunya, tapi kakashi lebih cepat dan berkata "**Water Release : Giant Water Vortex**" dan tercipta sebuah pusaran air raksasa kemudian menerjang ke arah zabuza.

Zabuza yang melihat serangan itu hanya diam dan menahannya dengan pedangnya karena ia kalah cepat merapal jutsunya. Setelah pusaran air itu melahap zabuza, kemudian jutsu itu menghilang, dan nampaklah zabuza yang berdiri kokoh. Tapi tubuhnya penuh dengan luka sayatan air.

Zabuza melakukan segel tangan dan berkata "**Kirigakure No Jutsu**" Kabut tebal langsung menyelimuti daerah itu. Kakashi langsung bersiaga karena tidak mau mengulang kesalahannya lagi.

Sebuah pedang besar langsung mengarah ke leher kakashi. Kakashi dengan sigap menahan pedang itu dengan pisau chakranya, kakashi kemudian mencoba menangkap pedang itu namun pedang itu langsung menghilang ke dalam kabut. 'Sial kabut ini lagi. Dulu aku bisa lolos karena bantuan naruto, tapi sekarang aku harus melakukan sesuatu' pikir kakashi.

Kakashi melakukan handseal dan berkata "**Lightning release : False Darkness spear**" dan puluhan tombak petir tercipta mengelilingi kakashi, kemudian semua tombak tersebut menyebar ke semua arah, berharap agar tombak tersebut mengenai zabuza. Kabut tidak menghilang, itu berarti semua tombak kakashi tidak mengenai zabuza.

Kakashi melakukan handseal lagi dan berkata "**Lightning Release : One Thousand Bird Stream**" dari tubuh kakashi muncul listrik ribuan volt dan langsung menyebar ke segala arah. Namun lagi-lagi serangan kakashi tidak mengenai zabuza.

Kakashi yang sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini langsung menggigit ibu jarinya, kemudian melakukan beberapa handseal dan menghentakan tangannya ke tanah dan berkata "**Kuchinose No Jutsu**" dan keluarlah asap. Setelah asap menghilang tampaklah Sembilan anjing ninja milik kakashi. Kesembilan anjing tersebut langsung melesat ke semua arah untuk mencari keberadaan zabuza.

Setelah beberapa saat, kabut milik zabuza mulai menipis dan terus menipis dan hilang. Setelah kabut menghilang, tampaklah zabuza yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak karena gerakannya dikunci oleh ke Sembilan anjing milik kakashi yang menggigit tubuhnya. Kakashi dengan cepat mendekati zabuza dan berkata "semuanya sudah berakhir zabuza".

Kakashi kemudian melakukan serangkaian handseal dan berkata "**Lightning Release : Lightning Blade (Raiton : Raikiri)** " di tangan kakashi munculah kilatan petir ribuan volt yang menyambar-nyambar yang siap diarahkan ke zabuza. Kakashi kemudian berlari dengan cepat dan mengarahkan raikirinya ke jantung zabuza.

Tapi sebelum serangan kakashi mengenai zabuza, di depan zabuza munculah haku yang melindungi zabuza. Raikiri kakashi berhenti tepat beberapa senti di depan haku. Tapi yang menghentikannya bukanlah kakashi, melainkan naruto yang memegang tangan kakashi.

Haku yang semula memejamkan matanya, karena tidak merasakan apa-apa dia membuka matanya dan terkejut karena serangan yang mengarah padanya dihentikan oleh naruto. Zabuza yang melihat kesempatan, langsung memukul anjing-anjing yang menggigitnya. Setelah terbebas zabuza langsung mencabut pedangnya dan berniat menebas mereka bertiga sekaligus karena jarak mereka berdekatan.

Naruto yang melihat bahaya di belakang haku, langsung menarik haku ke dalam pelukannya kemudian membalik tubuh haku.

JRASS

Punggung naruto tertebas oleh pedang besar zabuza. Haku terbalalak kaget karena zabuza berniat membunuhnya dan juga karena musuhnya menolongnya. "Kenapa kau menolongku ? " Tanya haku. Naruto hanya menjawab dengan senyumannya sambil mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

Naruto kemudian membalikan tubuhnya menghadap zabuza. Matanya sudah berubah menjadi merah dengan pupil vertical, tangannya mengepal dengan erat. Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat naruto sudah berada di depan zabuza, kemudian memukulnya. Naruto terus memukul dan menghajar tubuh zabuza tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk membalas.

Haku yang melihat itu berniat menghentikan naruto tapi dihentikan oleh kakashi. "Biarkan saja, naruto tidak akan membunuhnya. Dia hanya memberi pelajaran pada zabuza" Kata kakashi. Setelah mendengar perkataan kakashi haku megurungkan niatnya untuk menghentikan naruto.

"Kau ini ninja macam apa ha ? tega sekali kau mencoba membunuh temanmu yang sudah melindungimu ! Kau sama sekali tidak pantas disebut sebagai ninja" kata naruto sambil terus memukul zabuza. Setelah merasa puas, naruto berhenti menghajar zabuza.

•

* * *

Disana beberapa puluh meter dari lokasinya sekarang segerombolan orang berjalan santai ke arah mereka. Dan jika dilihat lebih teliti maka mereka semua adalah samurai sewaan gatou. Zabuza berfikir kalau itu adalah bala bantuan, namun dugaan tersebut salah besar saat melihat gatou berdiri di barisan paling depan dan berkata "Ho, aku tidak menyangka Kirigakure No Kijin dan muridnya bisa dikalahkan semudah ini"

"Tapi sudahlah aku akan membereskan kalian semua dengan cepat agar kalian tidak menderita lama-lama. " kemudian dia melirik haku "Tentu saja muridmu akan kami perlakukan jauh lebih baik".

Zabuza menggeram marah, giginya gemerutuk, ia kemudian berkata "Hei bocah, pinjamkan aku kunai milikmu". Naruto tidak menjawabnya, malah mendekati kumpulan orang tersebut. "Biar aku saja yang menghadapi mereka" kata naruto.

"Jangan bodoh naruto, jumlah mereka itu ratusan. Kau bisa kalah jika menghadapinya sendirian" teriak kakashi. Namun teriakan kakashi sama sekali tidak digubris oleh naruto. Setelah naruto berada di depan pasukan gatou naruto hanya menyeringai.

Naruto kemudian melakukan beberapa handseal rumit dan panjang kemudian dia berteriak "**Wind Release : Pressure Damage**" dan tekanan angin superkuat dalam jumlah yang banyak langsung menyerbu pasukan tersebut hingga tubuh mereka semua hancur tak bersisa.

Semua orang yang melihat jutsu naruto tercengang. Namun sesaat setelah menggunakan jutsu itu, naruto langsung ambruk karena jutsu itu adalah jutsu tingkat S yang menguras banyak chakra.

"Karena naruto mengampunimu, maka aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Tapi kenapa kau bekerja untuk orang seperti gatou ? " Tanya kakashi.

"Sebenarnya aku juga terpaksa berkerja untuknya. Itu karena aku sedang mengumpulkan uang untuk membantu pasukan pemberontak yang ingin menggulingkan kekuasaan yondaime mizukage" jawab zabuza.

Setelah mendengar jawaban zabuza kakashi segera membawa tubuh naruto dan sasuke yang tidak sadarkan diri ke rumah tazuna. Dan sejak saat itu jembatan tersebut diberi nama jembatan naruto karena naruto berjasa dalam mengalahkan pasukan gatou.

* * *

**TBC**

**Gimana ceritanya. Saya harap para reder suka dengan chapter kali ini. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review sebanyak-banyaknya karena review dari kalian merupakan semangat bagi author untuk menulis. Semakin sedikit review maka semakin lama author updatenya.**

**Berhubung besok adalah hari raya idul fitri**

**Author mau ngucapin mohon maaf lahir dan batin pada kalian semua**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto The Dark Shinobi**

**Disclaimer Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto**

**Raiting : T**

**Genre : Adventure**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Summary **

**Naruto Bocah Yang Dibenci Penduduk Desa Menyimpan Kekuatan Yang Besar**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo, aneh dll**

**If you don't like, don't read.**

**A/n : Gomen minna, author baru bisa update, sebenarnya author mau buat setelah lebaran. Tapi dikarenakan acara yang padat jadi author baru bisa nulis seminggu setelah lebaran. Buat para readers yang bertanya jadwal updatenya mulai chapter ini updatenya seminggu sekali yaitu pada hari minggu. Itu semua saya lakukan karena otak author yang pas-pasan dan sulitnya mencari ide.**

•

•

•

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah pembantaian besar-besaran anak buah gatou beserta gatou, Zabuza dan haku berniat untuk meminta bantuan naruto untuk merampas semua harta benda di markas gatou untuk membantu pasukan pemberontak. Namun karena naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari maka mereka mengurungkan niatnya dan mereka menyerbu markas gatou hanya berdua.

Walaupun gatou sudah mati dan kehilangan banyak pasukan tapi, tetap saja di markasnya masih terdapat ratusan anak buah gatou yang mempertahankan markasnya. Setelah berhasil mengusai markas gatou, Zabuza merampas seluruh harta benda milik gatou. Zabuza membagikan separuhnya pada penduduk karena sebagian dari harta tersebut merupakan milik penduduk.

•

~Di rumah tazuna~

**~NARUTO POV~**

Aku merasakan kepalaku pusing sekali. Aku mencoba membuka mataku perlahan-lahan. Setelah kelopak mataku terbuka aku mengerjap-ngerjapkannya untuk mendapatkan kesadaranku. Setelah kesadaranku kembali aku melihat ke sekeliling dan ternyata aku berada di rumah tazuna-san.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, aku menengok dan mendapati sosok kakashi-sensei dan kedua temanku.

"Yo naruto, syukurlah kau sudah sadar" sapa kakashi-sensei

Aku mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhku tapi terasa sangat berat. Sakura yang melihat gerak-geriku langsung membantuku untuk bersandar di dinding. "Jangan banyak bergerak dulu baka. Kami semua cemas karena kau pingsan selama tiga hari tahu !" kata sakura menasehatiku.

"Maaf semuanya, aku merepotkan kalian" ujarku lirih

"Tidak naruto, kau tidak merepotkan kami, justru kamilah yang harus berterima kasih padamu karena tanpa bantuanmu mungkin kami tidak akan bisa mengalahkan zabuza" kata kakashi.

"oh ya naruto, kemarin saat kau bertarung dengan hunter-nin itu kau mengeluarkan chakra merah, sebenarnya itu kekuatan apa ? " Tanya sakura

Mungkin sudah saatnya aku menjelaskan pada mereka. "Sebenarnya chakra merah yang keluar dari tubuhku kemarin adalah chakra kyuubi, dan aku adalah seorang jinchuriki kyuubi". Kakashi-sensei terlihat biasa saja, mungkin dia sudah mengetahuinya, tapi kedua temanku terlihat syok mendengarnya.

**~END OF NARUTO POV~**

"Itulah yang membuat aku selalu dijauhi oleh anak-anak lain karena orang tua mereka melangnya bergaul denganku, dan juga setiap hari aku mendapat tatapan kebencian dari para penduduk. Tapi semenjak aku masuk akademi aku senang karena aku bisa berteman dengan kalian dan aku tidak merasa kesepian lagi. Aku bertekad akan menghilangkan seluruh kebencian yang ada di dunia ini " Kata naruto.

Sakura dan Sasuke terlihat sedih setelah mendengar perkataan naruto. "Hei kalian, jangan pasang muka murung seperti itu. Aku sudah terbiasa kok" ujar naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. "oh ya, apa yang terjadi pada zabuza dan haku kakashi-sensei ? "

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Mereka juga mengucapkan terima kasih padamu karena kau sudah menyadarkan mereka. Mereka juga mencarimu, katanya untuk meminta bantuan tapi saat kubilang kau masih belum sadarkan diri, mereka mengurungkan niatnya" kata kakashi

Mereka bertiga keluar dari kamar naruto setelah berbicara dengannya. Ruangan yang dihuni naruto kembali hening, menyisakan naruto yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. "Hei kyuu-chan, apa yang harus aku lakukan ? "

"**Apapun yang akan kau lakukan aku akan selalu mendukungmu asalkan tidak berbuat kejahatan**" kata kyuubi. "Aku ingin sekali membantu zabuza, tapi jika aku membantu mereka aku takut tidak bisa membuat mereka menang, karena yang kita hadapi adalah seorang kage dengan seluruh ninja di desanya"

"**Kalau soal itu kau tidak perlu cemas, aku akan membantumu sebisaku, dan kali ini kau boleh menggunakan kartu AS-mu**". "Terima kasih kyuu-chan, kau memang sahabat terbaiku. " Setelah berkutat di alam bawah sadarnya, naruto kembali ke dunia nyata.

Naruto kemudian mengambil sebuah kunai dari dalam kantungnya kemudian menggores ibu jarinya. Darah mengalir cukup banyak, setelah dirasa cukup naruto segera melakukan beberapa handseal dan terciptalah bunshin dari darah tersebut.

"Kau, gantikan aku disini selama aku pergi" kata naruto pada bunshinnya dan dijawab anggukan oleh bunshinnya. Naruto kemudian menghilang dengan Shunshin angin.

•

Zabuza dan haku kini sedang menuju ke hutan markas pasukan pemberontak. Saat mereka di tengah perjalanan mereka dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seseorang yang muncul dari pusaran angin. Orang itu adalah naruto. "Sepertinya kalian sedang terburu-buru ! " kata naruto sambil tersenyum.

Zabuza dan Haku awalnya agak terkejut karena naruto mau membantu mereka, tapi dengan senang hati mereka mau menerima bantuan naruto.

"Tapi ingat, kalian tidak boleh menunjukan identitas asliku kalau aku adalah seorang jinchuriki" Kata Naruto. Zabuza dan haku pun mengangguk mendengar perkataan naruto.

•

Mereka bertiga telah sampai di markas. Markas tersebut dikelilingi oleh benteng yang tinggi dan dijaga oleh beberapa penjaga. "Oh, zabuza-sama sudah lama kau tidak datang kesini" sapa salah satu penjaga tersebut, kemudian penjaga itu memincingkan matanya "Dan siapa orang asing itu zabuza-sama ? "

"Dia adalah tamuku jadi biarkan dia masuk" perintah zabuza. Penjaga tersebut mengangguk kemudian membuka gerbang dari benteng tersebut. "Mari uzumaki, akan kupertemukan kau dengan pimpinan kami" kata zabuza. Mereka bertiga kemudian berjalan masuk menuju ke tenda yang paling besar.

Zabuza dan Haku kemudian masuk ke tenda itu dan menyuruh naruto itu menunggu sebetar. Setelah masuk mereka berdua segera segera menghadap pemimpinnya yaitu Mei Terumi. "Oh zabuza, kemana saja kau dan muridmu selama ini, kekuatan kita berkurang tanpa kehadiran kalian berdua" kata Mei.

"Maaf, kami menghilang tanpa memberi tahu anda dan membuat anda menunggu. Oh ya Mei-sama, kami kesini membawa seorang sekutu" kata zabuza. Zabuza segera memberi aba-aba pada naruto untuk masuk.

Mei awalnya agak terkejut karena sekutu yang dibawa zabuza adalah seorang anak berusia 13 tahun, kemudian ia bertanya pada zabuza "Hei zabuza apa kau yakin dengan anak ini ? ". "Tentu saja mei-sama. Dia memang hanya seorang genin, tapi kemampuannya melebihi kemampuanku dan juga haku" jawab zabuza.

"Perkanalkan namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, ninja dari konoha" Kata naruto. "Aku Mei Terumi, panggil saja Mei. Aku adalah pemimpin pasukan ini. Oh ya Uzumaki-san-" . "Panggil naruto saja, aku tidak suka formalitas" potong naruto.

"Baiklah naruto, kenapa kau membantu kami. Padahal perang ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan konoha ? " Tanya mei. "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain Mei-san. Tapi karena kejahatan yang dilakukan musuhmu sudah kelewat batas maka aku tidak bisa berdiam diri saja. Sebenarnya tujuanku menjadi ninja adalah untuk menjadi ninja terkuat di dunia ini dan menghapuskan segala kebencian yang ada di dunia ini. Jadi aku akan membantumu menumpas musuhmu sampai habis. " Jawab naruto.

'Ternyata anak ini orang baik, aku harus bisa mempercayainya. Jika zabuza bisa maka aku juga harus bisa' pikir mei.

**~Time Skip 1 jam sebelum penyerangan~**

Kini di tenda utama terdapat beberapa orang yang sedang berdiskusi. Mereka adalah Mei, Ao, Chojuro, Zabuza, Naruto, dan beberapa jounin lainnya yang sedang membicarakan tentang strategi penyerangan.

"Pertahanan kirigakure ada 3 lapis. Kita sudah bisa melumpuhkan lapisan pertama, tapi masih ada 2 lapis lagi. Tiap lapis terdiri dari 500 ninja, baik chunin maupun jounin. Tapi masalahnya di dalam desa kita tidak tahu berapa jumlah mereka" Kata Ao.

"Memangnya jumlah pasukan kita ada berapa Ao-san ? " Tanya Naruto

"Dulu pasukan kita berjumlah sekitar 1200 orang. Tapi kami kehilangan 200 orang untuk melumpuhkan lapisan pertama, dan kami kehilangan 300 orang lagi ketika mereka menyerang balik ke markas sini. Dan sekarang jumlah pasukan kita tinggal sekitar 700 orang" Jawab Ao

"Tapi apakah Kita bisa menembus 2 lapisan tersebut dan mengambil alih desa. Mungkin kita bisa menembus lapisan pertahanannya tapi pasti banyak korban berjatuhan, dan lagi mungkin di desa masih banyak ninja. Apa kita mampu ? " Tanya chojuro

"Kalian tenang saja, kalian tidak perlu bertarung dengan lapisan pertahanan mereka. Biar aku sendiri yang menghabisi pertahanan mereka. Kalian cukup fokus untuk mengambil alih desa saja" Kata Naruto Dengan Tenang.

"Apa kau gila ? menghadapi mereka sendirian adalah sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Kami saja kehilangan banyak nyawa untuk mengalahkan satu lapisan, apalagi hanya kau sendirian yang mau menghabisi 2 lapisan sekaligus, kau tak akan bisa" Bantah Ao.

"Jangan samakan kekuatanku dengan kekuatan kalian, kalian sama sekali tidak mengetahui kemampuanku. Aku ini ninja dari konoha, apa kalian pernah mendengar tentang legenda konoha kirroi senko ? " Tanya naruto

"Ya, aku pernah mendengarnya. Dia adalah ninja yang sangat hebat, dia bisa mengalahkan 10 ribu pasukan iwa hanya dalam waktu satu jam. " Jawab Mei

"Jadi jangan pernah remehkan kemampuan ninja konoha. Dan jika kalian bertanya bocah sepertiku bisa membunuh atau tidak, jawabannya adalah bisa. Karena sewaktu umurku 6 tahun aku sudah bisa membantai 10 anggota anbu yang mencoba menagkapku. " Jawab naruto.

Semua orang yang ada di situ kaget plus takjub mendengar pernyataan naruto. Tapi mereka masih belum mempercayai perkataannya, bisa saja naruto hanya berbohong. Tapi semua pikiran itu segera ditepis setelah mendengar perkataan dari zabuza. "Kalian mungkin belum mempercayai perkataan naruto, tapi aku pernah melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau dia pernah membantai ratusan pasukan gatou hanya dengan sebuah jutsu".

"Tapi masih ada masalah lain yaitu yagura. Apa aku mampu mengalahkannya ? mungkin jika dia bukan jinchuriki aku masih bisa mengalahkannya. Tapi dia adalah seorang jinchuriki, dan lagi menurut rumor yang beredar dia mampu mengendalikan bijunya dengan sempurna. Ini akan sangat sulit" Kata Mei

"Kau tenang saja Mei-san. Untuk itulah aku disini, aku akan membantumu mengalahkan yagura" Kata naruto

"Terima kasih naruto. Kami dengan senang hati akan menerima bantuanmu" Kata mei

•

"NARUTOO, Cepat. Kau sudah membuat kami menunggu lama BAKA" Teriak sakura

Hari ini tim 7 akan kembali ke konoha karena misi mereka sudah selesai. Mereka semua tidak menyadari kalau naruto yang bersama mereka hanyalah chi-bunshin. Sebenarnya bunshin tersebut malas bertingkah konyol seperti naruto, tapi agar mereka tidak curiga jadi dia harus bertingkah seperti itu.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan yang panjang akhirnya tim 7 sudah sampai di konoha. Tim 7 beserta kakashi segera menuju ke kantor hokage untuk melaporkan misi. Tapi saat di tengah jalan, naruto meminta izin kepada senseinya untuk langsung pulang ke apartemennya dengan alasan kurang enak badan. Padahal dia ingin pergi ke ichiraku untuk makan ramen.

Naruto pun berjalan menuju ke ichiraku. Saat berbelok dia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang hingga orang tersebut jatuh terduduk. Naruto kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan berkata "Apa kau tidak apa-apa ? "

Orang itu mendongak dan memperlihatkan wajahnya. "Eh? Hinata ! " pekik naruto tiba-tiba. Merasa namanya dipanggil hinata pun menoleh ke asal suara dan "Eh ? Na… Naruto-kun ". Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kembali dan berkata "Kau tidak apa-apa hinata ? gomen karena aku tidak lihat jalan dan menabrakmu"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa n-naruto-kun" jawab hinata. Dengan malu-malu hinata menyambut uluran tangan naruto. Naruto kemudian mengajak hinata untuk pergi ke ichiraku. Hinata ragu-ragu untuk menerima ajakannya, tapi naruto sedikit memaksanya dan memasang tampang memelas. Mau tidak mau hinata hinata luluh juga dan meng'iya'kan ajakan naruto. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri kalau hinata sangat senang karena orang yang disukainya mengajaknya untuk makan berdua.

Mereka berdua telah sampai di kedai ichiraku. "Paman, aku pesan ramennya" teriak naruto. "Eh, naruto. Silakan " kata teuchi. "Ne, naruto-kun siapa yang kau bawa ini. Apa dia pacarmu ? "Tanya ayame dari dalam sambil membawa dua buah mangkok ramen. Sontak wajah naruto dan hinata langsung memerah "K-kami hanya teman ayame-nee" jawab naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sedangkan hinata hanya menundukan kepala sambil memaikan kedua telunjuknya.

Keduanya makan dalam keheningan sambil sesekali saling melirik satu sama lain. Teuchi yang melihat mereka berdua hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah anak muda yang tengah dimabuk asmara. Setelah mereka selesai makan hinata hendak membayar tapi tangannya ditahan oleh naruto dan naruto bilang kalau dia yang mentraktirnya.

Setelah selesai makan naruto mengantarkan hinata pulang. Saking senangnya hinata tidak menyadari kalau yang mentraktirnya makan adalah bunshin, toh walaupun itu bunshin atau tidak hinata tetap senang selama yang mengajaknya adalah naruto.

•

"Baiklah semuanya. Kita akan bergerak sekarang, tapi ingat kalian tidak boleh melukai warga sipil" Kata Mei lantang kepada seluruh pasukanya. Mereka semua bergerak meninggalkan markasnya. Mei berada di depan memimpin pasukannya dengan naruto disampingnya.

Setelah sampai di daerah musuh naruto menyuruh semuanya untuk berhenti. "Semuanya tolong berhenti sampai disini. 10 meter di depan kita adalah daerah musuh. Mungkin mereka sudah menyadari kedatangan kita. Kalian cukup diam dan lihat, aku akan mengatasi mereka " Kata naruto.

Naruto kemudian muncul dari semak-semak dan didepannya telah berdiri 500 orang ninja yang siap tempur. Kemudian salah satu dari mereka bertanya "Siapa kau bocah dan untuk apa kau kemari ? "

"Siapa aku ? Aku adalah orang yang akan menghancurkan kalian " Kata naruto dengan seringai di wajahnya. Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan lima buah shuriken dari dalam kantungnya. Naruto kemdian melempar semua shurikennya dan segera melakukan handseal.

"**Taju Kage Shuriken No Jutsu**"

Kelima shuriken tadi berubah menjadi ribuan shuriken yang menghujani pasukan tersebut. Alhasil lebih dari separuh terkena serangan tersebut dan tergeletak tak berdaya, dan sisanya bisa bertahan karena jutsu mereka.

"oh jadi kalian masih bisa bertahan rupanya. Tapi tak masalah karena tadi itu hanya pemanasan. " kata naruto. Mereka yang masih tersisa mencoba menyerang naruto dengan suiton maupun katon, tapi bisa dihindari naruto dengan mudah. Naruto kemudian melakukan handseal dan berkata

"**Wind Release : Beast Wave Violent Wind Srtike (Fuuton : Juuha Reppou Shou)** "

Naruto menyabetkan kedua tangannya dan dari sabetan cakar tersebut tercipta angin pemotong kecil yang berjumlah ratusan dan menghujam pasukan tersebut. Dari setengah pasukan kini mereka hanya tinggal berjumlah sekitar 20 orang karena serangan naruto tadi. Naruto segera melakukan handseal lagi dan berkata

"**Wind Release : Infinite Great Breaktrough (Fuuton : Mugen Daitoppa)** "

Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya dan tercipta tekanan angin super kuat dengan kecepatan tinggi yang mengarah pada 20 orang tersebut. Ke 20 orang tersebut mencoba melakukan jutsu pertahanan mereka tapi tetap saja tidak bisa membendung jutsu dari naruto yang tidak terbatas. Akhirnya ke 20 orang tersebut ambruk karena terkena pukulan angin super kuat dari naruto.

Semua orang kecuali zabuza dan haku tercengang melihat kemampuan naruto, karena dia bisa menghabisi lawan sebanyak itu hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 20 menit seorang diri.

"Yo, semuanya ayo kita bergerak lagi. Kita tidak boleh membuang waktu " Teriak naruto. Para pasukan pemberontak segera keluar dari persembunyian mereka dan segera bergabung dengan naruto. Mereka segera melanjutkan perjalanan untuk menghancurkan lapisan pertahanan terakhir.

Mereka akhirnya sampai, kemudian naruto menyuruh mereka untuk bersembunyi lagi dan melihat pertarungannya. Baru saja naruto keluar dari balik pepohonan dia langsung disambut oleh ratusan kunai peledak yang mengarah padanya. Dengan reflek yang bagus naruto segera melakukan handseal dan berteriak

"**Wind Release : Rumbleing Wind Wall (Fuuton : Sensougouheki)** "

Sebuah dinding angin berputar mengelilingi tubuh naruto dan menahan semua laju kunai dan juga ledakan. Setelah asap ledakan menipis tampaklah naruto yang sama sekali tidak terluka. Semua ninja kiri tersebut kaget dan shok karena naruto bisa selamat dari ledakan besar tersebut.

Naruto segera membuat bunshin, kemudian dia dan bunshinnya melakukan handseal dengan cepat dan meneriakan jutsunya

"**Fire Release : Great Dragon (Katon : Gouryuuka No Jutsu)** "

"**Wind Release : Divine Wind (Fuuton : Kami Kaze)** "

Dari mulut naruto asli, keluar naga api raksasa yang siap membakar apapun yang menghalanginya, dan dari bunshin naruto keluar elemen angin yang bergabung dengan naga apinya dan membentuk naga api super besar yang mengarah pada para ninja kiri tersebut.

Para ninja kiri itu juga tidak mau kalah, mereka melakukan serangkaian handseal dan berteriak

"**Water Release : Water Wall Formation (Suiton : Suijinheki)** "

Dari mulut mereka keluar air dengan intensitas yang banyak dan membetuk sebuah dinding untuk menahan naga api super besar dari naruto. Kedua jutsu saling bertabrakan dan menciptakan kabut yang sangat tebal. Namun inilah kesempatan yang ditunggu naruto, dia kemudian segera melakukan handseal dan berkata

"**Fire Release : Intense Pain (Katon : Zukokku)** "

Naruto melompat ke atas para ninja kiri itu kemudian keluarlah sebuah bola api kecil dari mulutnya dan mengarahkannya ke bawah. Dan ketika bola api tersebut menyentuh tanah, bola api itu langsung meledak dan menciptakan ledakan yang dahsyat yang mampu melenyapkan apapun di sekitarnya.

Setelah asap mulai menghilang, nampaklah sebuah kawah yang sangat lebar dengan kedalaman dua meter. Semua ninja kiri tersebut habis tak bersisa. Lagi-lagi para pasukan pemberontak dibuat tercengang oleh kekuatan naruto.

"Kalian semua keluarlah" Perintah naruto. Mereka semua keluar dan memandang horror pada naruto. "Hei, ada apa dengan muka kalian ini ? kalian tidak usah takut terhadapku, aku tidak akan melukai kalian. Dan kalian tidak usah takut, kita pasti bisa merebut kirigakure dari tangan yagura. Kita memang kalah kuantitas, tapi dari segi kualitas kalian lebih hebat karena kalian adalah para pengguna Kekkei Genkai. " Kata naruto.

Naruto berbalik dan menghadap mei. "Mei-san seranglah mereka dulu, aku akan pergi sebentar untuk memulihkan chakraku. Berjuanglah sekuat tenaga sampai aku datang. "

"Tanpa kau suruhpun aku akan tetap melakukannya, dan terima kasih. Aku akan menunggu kedatanganmu naruto" Kata mei. Dan dengan itu naruto menghilang dengan shunshin angin.

"Baiklah kalian semua segera berpencar ke seluruh penjuru desa, temukan dan kalahkan para ninja kiri, tapi jangan bunuh mereka. APA KALIAN MENGERTI " teriak mei dan dijawab ya oleh mereka semua.

"Chojuro, hancurkan gerbang itu" perintah mei. Chojuro mengangguk dan kemudian ia berlari menuju gerbang besar desa kiri yang tertutup tersebut. Chojuro kemudian mengeluarkan hirameki, pedang besar yang dibawanya. Kemudian mengalirinya dengan chakra. Setelah pedang tersebut diselimuti chakra, chakra tersebut membentuk sebuah palu pada ujung pedang, kemudian chojuro mengayunkan sekuat tenaga pedangnya ke gerbang tersebut, dan gerbang itu retak kemudian hancur.

Setelah gerbang hancur, para pasukan pemberontak segera masuk dan menyebar ke seluruh penjuru desa. Sedangkan mei segera menuju ke pusat desa untuk mengalahkan yagura.

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat akhirnya Mei menemukan yagura yang berada di pusat desa. Yagura tengah berdiri santai dengan tangan terlipat di dada. "Akhirnya kalian datang juga, aku sudah menunggu kalian dari tadi" kata yagura. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama yondaime-sama, tapi aku akan segera mengalahkanmu dan merebut desa ini " balas Mei. "Kau pikir manusia dengan kekuatan iblis seperti kalian bisa mengalahkanku. Jangan harap. "

"Kita tidak akan mengetahuinya sebelum mencobanya bukan. " Balas mei sengit. Ia kemudian melakukan serangkaian handseal dan berteriak

"**Yoton : Yokai No Jutsu**"

Dari mulut mei keluar lava yang sangat banyak yang mengarah pada yagura. Yagura juga tidak tinggal diam saja, dia juga merapal sebuah jutsu

"**Suiton : Mizukagami No Jutsu**"

Yagura merentangkan Satu tangannya ke depan dan tercipta sebuah cermin air berbentuk bulat seukuran tubuhnya. Dari dalam cermin tersebut keluar sebuah tiruan mei yang juga mengeluarkan lava dari mulutnya. Kedua lava saling berbenturan dan menciptakan sebuah asap kecil.

Mei segera berlari kea rah yagura untuk melancarkan serangan taijutsu. Namun yagura bisa menghindari semua serangan dari mei, walaupun tubuh yagura agak kecil tapi gerakannya sangat lincah. Yagura segera mencabut tongkat di punggungnya dan kemudian melakukan serangan balasan. Mei megeluarkan sebuah kunai untuk menahan laju tongkat yagura. Suara berdenting menghiasi pertarungan tersebut, keduanya saling menyerang dan bertahan.

Mei memancing yagura untuk mengikutinya, dan berhasil. Mei saat ini sedang menuju ke luar desa untuk menemukan sumber air agar ia bisa melancarkan serangan suitonnya.

•

Saat ini haku tengah dikepung oleh 20 jounin kiri. Dia memang berpisah dengan zabuza saat memasuki desa, dan dia langsung dihadang oleh 40 ninja kiri. Dia memang telah menghabisi setengahnya, tapi ia harus membayar mahal dengan kehilangan banyak chakranya. Dia memang bodoh karena tidak mengajak seseorang untuk menemaninya. Saat ini ia hanya bisa bertahan dengan kubah esnya karena chakranya semakin menipis.

Sementara musuhnya terus menghujani kubah esnya dengan serangan katon dan puluhan kunai peledak. Mau tidak mau kubah es itu akhirnya hancur juga jika diserang terus menerus. Saat ini Haku hanya pasrah saat puluhan bola api mengarah padanya. Dia kemudian memejamkan matanya, tapi setelah beberapa saat tidak merasakan apa-apa ia membuka matanya. Dan didepannya tengah berdiri zabuza dan sebuah naga air tengah melindungi mereka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Haku ? " . "Ya, aku tidak apa-apa zabuza-sama. Aku hanya kehabisan chakra saja" jawab haku. "Kau diam disini saja, biar aku yang menghabisi mereka" perintah zabuza. Zabuza kemudian membuat sebuah mizu-bunshin untuk melindungi haku semntara yang asli tengah merapal sebuah jutsu.

"**Kirigakure No Jutsu**"

Sebuah kabut tebal langsung menutupi penglihatan para ninja kiri yang ada di sekitarnya. Dengan cepat zabuza menghabisi 20 ninja kiri tersebut dengan mudah tanpa membunuhnya. Setelah itu kabut menghilang dan menyisakan zabuza yang masih berdiri dan puluhan tubuh tergeletak dengan banyak luka-luka.

"Istirahatlah dulu untuk memulihkan chakramu, bunshinku akan menjagamu disini" dan setelah mengatakan itu zabuza segera melesat pergi.

•

Mei telah sampai di tepi sungai di pinggir desa, tapi yagura masih mengikutinya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi mei segera merapal sebuah jutsu

"**Water Release : Water Dragon Bullet (Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu)** "

Sebuah naga air langsung melesat ke arah yagura, tapi yagura mengeluarkan jutsu cermin air lagi dan meniru serangan mei. Kedua naga air saling bertabrakan tapi serangan mei tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja, dia kemudian merapal sebuah jutsu lagi

"**Suiton : Suijinchuu**"

Sebuah semburan air berkecepatan tinggi langsung melesat ke arah yagura dan memotong apapun yang dilewatinya. Tubuh yagura pun terbelah menjadi dua tapi itu hanya mizu-bunshin. Yagura yang asli tengah berdiri di belakang mei dan mengayukankan tongkatnya ke kepala mei. Mei pun terpental cukup jauh.

Yagura melesat ke arah mei dan siap menghunuskan tongkatnya lagi, tapi di sampingnya tiba-tiba muncul sebuah pusaran angin dan munculah naruto yang menendang yagura hingga terpental beberapa meter.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu mei-san"

* * *

**TBC**

**Bagi yang penasaran dengan kelanjutannya silakan review**

**See You In The Next Chapter**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto The Dark Shinobi**

**Disclaimer **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Raiting : T**

**Genre : Adventure**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Summary :**

**Naruto Bocah Yang Dibenci Penduduk Desa Menyimpan Kekuatan Yang Besar**

**Warning : OC, OOC, Gaje, Typo, aneh dll**

**If you don't like, don't read.**

•

•

•

* * *

Sebelumnya :

Yagura melesat ke arah mei dan siap menghunuskan tongkatnya lagi, tapi di sampingnya tiba-tiba muncul sebuah pusaran angin dan munculah naruto yang menendang yagura hingga terpental beberapa meter.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu mei-san"

•

* * *

"Sebaiknya kau menjauh dari sini mei-san,karena pertarungan ini pasti akan banyak menimbulkan kerusakan" . "Tapi naruto, aku ingin membantumu mengalahkannya. Dia itu sangat kuat, apa kau bisa mengalahkannya sendiri ? "

"Percayalah padaku, aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya. Jadi tolong kau menjauhlah dari sini. Para pasukan membutuhkanmu sebagai seorang pemimpin, jika mereka kehilanganmu maka mereka akan kehilangan semangat juangnya" . Setelah memikirkan matang-matang perkataan naruto, akhirnya mei menjauhi area pertarungan itu. Tapi sebelum dia pergi dia berpesan "Kau harus berjanji untuk mengalahkannya, naruto" dan dibalas anggukan oleh naruto.

Setelah mei pergi naruto berbalik dan menghadap yagura yang tengah berdiri dengan angkuhnya. "Kau pikir bocah ingusan sepertimu bisa mengalahkanku ? " ejek yagura yang dibalas deathglare oleh naruto.

"Aku memang bocah. Tapi aku adalah bocah yang akan mencabut nyawamu" dan dengan itu naruto segera melakukan beberapa segel tangan.

"**Shadow Release : Heavenly Sword ! Tetsuga**"

Naruto merentangkan tangan kanannya dan dari telapak tangannya muncul aura kegelapan dan mulai terbentuk sebuah pedang dari kegelapan tersebut. Pedang tersebut berwarna hitam legam dengan ukiran berbentuk kepala rubah berwarna putih di pangkalnya.

Naruto segera melesat ke arah yagura dan mengayunkan pedangnya kuat-kuat. Tapi pedangya ditahan oleh tongkat milik yagura. Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya lagi dan ditahan lagi oleh tongkat yagura. Mereka berdua terus beradu senjata masing-masing. Namun tiba-tiba

**KRAK**

Tongkat milik yagura retak, diapun segera melompat mundur. "Sepertinya kemampuanmu boleh juga untuk seorang bocah. Tapi tidak seharusnya bocah sepertimu bermain dengan benda tajam seperti itu" . Yagura kemudian melakuakan serangkaian handseal dan meneriakan nama jutsunya

"**Suiton : Suigandan**"

Yagura menembakan beberapa bola air dari mulutnya yang berkecepatan tinggi ke arah naruto. Naruto segera menonaktifkan gravity sealnya agar bisa bergerak cepat dan menghindari semua serangan yang mengarah padanya.

Walaupun menghindar dengan kecepatan penuh tapi tetap saja naruto tergores oleh peluru air yang berkecepatan tinggi itu. Naruto segera merapal handseal setelah serangan yagura mereda

"**Fuuton : Shinkujin**"

Tetsuga milik naruto langsung diselimuti oleh angin yang berwarna kehijauan. Naruto langsung melesat ke arah yagura dan mengayunkan tetsuga yang langsung disambut oleh tongkat milik yagura.

**KRAK**

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara retakan dari tongkat yagura. Tapi retakan kali ini lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Lagi-lagi yagura harus dipaksa untuk melompat mudur, karena jika dibiarkan maka tongkatnya bisa hancur terkena pedang milik naruto. Tetsuga milik naruto memang sangat keras, bahkan ketajamannya mampu menyaingi kusanagi.

Naruto tidak buang-buang waktu lagi, dia langsung melafalkan nama jutsunya dan mengayunkan pedangnya

"**Fuuton : Kaze Kiri **"

Sebuah angin tak terlihat langsung mencabik tubuh yagura. Tapi dengan reflek yang bagus dia bisa menghindar sebelum tubuhnya terpotong-potong. Sebagai seorang kage yagura memiliki kecepatan dan reflek yang bagus diatas rata-rata, meskipun fisiknya terbilang kecil untuk seorang kage. Dia bisa membedakan mana bahaya yang biasa dan mana yang mematikan.

"Tidak kusangka aku akan kerepotan melawan bocah sepertimu. Tapi kau adalah orang yang beruntung karena kau akan melihat seluruh kemampuanku". Setelah mengatakan itu yagura segera melakukan serangkaian segel tangan dan berkata

"**Suiton : Mizu Kamikiri**"

Yagura menghentakan tangannya ke tanah dan dari dalam tanah menyembur air yang bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga membelah tanah yang dilewatinya. Naruto yang melihat bahaya mendekat ke arahnya segera melafalkan jutsunya dan mengayunkan pedangnya.

"**Fuuton : Kaze Kiri **"

Kedua jutsu pemotong yang berkecepatan tinggi tersebut saling bertabrakan dan menciptakan gelombang kejut yang mementalkan apapun di sekitarnya. Setelah ledakan gelombang tersebut berhenti tampaklah dua orang yang masih berdiri dengan gagah dan memegang senjata masing-masing.

Yagura berlari ke arah naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah naruto. Tongkat yagura langsung terbelah menjadi dua saat bersentuhan dengan tetsuga milik naruto karena sebelumnya telah terdapat retakan pada tongkatnya. Tapi tongkat tersebut tidak dihiraukan oleh yagura, yang di incarnya saat ini adalah memegang tubuh naruto.

Setelah yagura berhasil menyentuh tubuh naruto, dia menyeringai kemudian mulai menggumamkan nama jutsunya

"**Nipo : Sangosho**"

Setelah menggunakan jutsunya yagura melompat mundur. Di bagian dada naruto setelah disentuh yagura tiba-tiba mencul sebuah karang yang terus merambat ke seluruh tubuh naruto. Sebelum sempat naruto memecah karang tersebut dengan pedangnya, seluruh tubuhnya telah terbungkus oleh karang tadi kecuali kepalanya.

Naruto terus mengumpat dalam hatinya karena dia telah melakukan kesalahan, yaitu membiarkan lawan menyentuh tubuhnya. Kalau saja dia tadi menghindar mugkin dia tidak akan bernasib seperti ini. 'Kuso… ! tidak ada pilihan lain, aku harus menggunakan jutsu itu agar terbebas dari karang sialan ini '. Setelah itu naruto memejamkan matanya dan mulai berkonsentrasi.

"**Fuuton : Fuujourui**"

Setelah melafalkan nama jutsunya tadi tubuh naruto langsung meledak menjadi angin. Debu-debu beterbangan akibat ledakan tadi. Setelah debu yang menghalangi pandangan menghilang nampaklah naruto yang mecoba berdiri dengan sempoyongan. Naruto memang terbebas dari karang yang membelenggunya tadi, tapi tubuhnya kini dipenuhi oleh luka memar dan baju yang sobek di sana-sini karena efek dari jutsu tadi.

Setelah naruto mencoba berdiri dengan susah payah, akhirnya ia berhasil. Tapi itu hanya sesaat karena setelah naruto berdiri yagura langsung bediri di hadapan naruto dan menendang perut naruto hingga terpental beberapa meter ke belakang dan menabrak pepohonan.

Tapi bukan naruto namanya kalau ia menyerah begitu saja. Kini ia telah kembali berdiri dan memejamkan matanya. Setelah membuka matanya, bukanlah biru safir yang terlihat melainkan merah darah dengan iris vertical yang terlihat. Kini semua luka di tubuh naruto mulai meghilang karena regenerasi super cepat dari chakra kyuubi.

Yagura yang melihat kejadian itu sempat kaget, tapi dengan cepat ia kembali ke ekspresi santainya. Naruto dengan cepat merapal hansign yang sangat panjang, kemudian berteriak

"**Fuuton : Tsume No Oni**"

Sebuah cakar angin terbentuk di semua jari tangan naruto. Naruto dengan cepat melesat ke arah yagura dan memperagakan taijutsu fox's claw yang diajarkan oleh kyuubi. Taijutsu Fox's claw adalah sebuah gaya bertarung dimana penggunanya menyerang dengan membabibuta. Taijutsu ini mengandalkan serangan cakar dan kecepatan. Taijutsu ini sangat sulit di prediksi karena setiap gerakannya selalu berubah.

Yagura sangat kesulitan untuk menghindari serangan naruto karena serangannya cepat dan juga membabibuta, sangat sulit untuk diprediksi. Kini tubuh yagura dipenuhi dengan luka cakaran yang diakibatkan oleh serangan naruto.

Setelah berhasil melukai tubuh yagura, naruto kemudian menghilangkan jutsunya dan segera mengambil pedang yang teronggok di sampingnya. Yagura menggeram marah kemudian memukulkan tangannya ke tanah dan berteriak

"**Nipo : Cho Sangosho**"

Dari dalam tanah muncul karang berukuran raksasa yang berjumlah sangat banyak dan mengarah pada naruto. Tidak tinggal diam saja, naruto segera merapal sebuah jutsu

"**Fuuton : Kai Omoi**"

Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya dan munculah angin pemotong, yang membelah semua karang yagura dengan sekali serang. Yagura semakin menggeram marah karena jutsunya bisa digagalkan dengan mudah oleh seorang bocah. Dia kemudian melakukan handseal yang panjang dan juga cepat

"**Suiton : Asshuku Kyuutai**"

Air yang ada di sungai tiba-tiba mengalir ke atas kepala yagura dan membentuk sebuah bola air raksasa. Bola air itu terus bertambah besar dan besar. Setelah air dari sungai berhenti mengalir, yagura lagi-lagi melakukan handseal dan berkata

"**Suiton : Mizurappa**"

Dari bola air tersebut keluar tembakan air yang bertekanan jet ke arah naruto, tapi bukan hanya satu tembakan melainkan banyak tembakan. Mau tak mau naruto harus menghindar karena tidak mungkin menahan jutsu seperti itu atau tidak mungkin menyerangnya karena tidak ada waktu. Berkali-kali naruto menghindarinya, tapi tetap saja masih terkena karena cepatnya jutsu tadi.

Naruto berjalan dengan pincang sambil memegang bahunya karena lengan kiri dan kakinya terluka oleh jutsu milik yagura. "Masih mau lanjut bocah ? " Tanya yagura dengan seriangai di wajahnya. Tapi walaupun berkata seperti itu, tak dapat dipungkiri kalau yagura kini tengah kelelahan karena terlalu benyak menggunakan chakra, dan juga tubuhnya yang dipenuhi oleh luka.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu naruto menjawabnya "Tentu saja, tapi kelihatanya kau sudah kelelahan. Kondisi kita berdua sama, sama-sama kelelahan dan juga terluka. Jadi aku tidak akan mengalah darimu walaupun kau seorang mizukage" sambil terengah-engah.

Walaupun keduanya sama-sama jinchuriki dan mempunyai kemampuan regenerasi tubuh di atas rata-rata tapi jika lukanya parah maka memerlukan waktu yang lebih lama untuk pulih. Tapi naruto terlihat lebih unggul dalam hal stamina karena dia berdarah uzumaki, yaitu klan dengan stamina yang besar dan diatas rata-rata manusia biasa.

Sementara tidak jauh dari area pertarungan dua orang tadi, terdapat seseorang yang tengah mengamati pertarungan mereka. Dia adalah Mei Terumi. Sejak tadi mei tengah mengamati pertarungan dua ninja dengan kemampuan tingkat atas itu. Dia kagum dan juga kaget melihat kemampuan naruto yang mampu mengimbangi yagura. 'Sebenarnya sampai sejauh mana kakuatanmu naruto !' batin mei.

Kembali ke pertarungan naruto dan yagura, kini naruto tengah mencoba berdiri dengan tegap untuk memulai serangannya kembali. Setelah berhasil berdiri dengan tegap, naruto kemudian memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya dan mengacungkan pedangnya ke depan. Kini naruto tengah melafalkan nama jutsunya

"**Kenpo : Sairanto suteppu**"

Dengan gerakan secepat angin, naruto menghilang dari pandangan yagura dan tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Yagura membelalakan matanya saat merasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, dan tiba-tiba saja naruto sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan pedangnya sudah dipenuhi dengan darah.

"Itu adalah salah satu kenjutsu miliku, dan aku mengkombinasikan tehnik itu dengan sedikit elemen angin. Selama aku menggunakan tehnik itu musuh tidak akan mempunyai kesempatan untuk menghindar ataupun menahannya, kecuali kalau kau punya kecepatan yang menyamaiku" ucap naruto yang masih santai berdiri di belakang yagura.

Tiba-tiba naruto merasakan tekanan chakra yang besar dari yagura. Naruto segera melompat menjauh dari yagura. Dan benar, saat naruto sudah jauh dari yagura tubuh yagura tiba-tiba kulitnya mengelupas. Setelah seluruh tubuh yagura mengelupas tampak yagura yang tubuhnya tengah dilapisi dengan chakra merah dan juga tiga ekor yang melambai-lambai dai belakangnya.

Setelah itu terjadi ledakan chakra merah yang sangat besar yang berasal dari yagura. Chakra merah itu menjulang tinggi ke langit. Jika disitu ada para ninja mungkin mereka pasti sudah jatuh berlutut karena besarnya tekanan chakra dari yagura. Bahkan mei yang berada tidak jauh dari situ shok karena merasakan chakra tersebut. Mei yang notabane adalah ninja kelas atas hampir saja terjatuh kalau ia tidak berpegangan pada batang pohon karena tekanan chakra tersebut.

Tapi naruto sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh tekanan tersebut, karena ia sendiri juga memiliki kekuatan semacam itu. Setelah ledakan chakra yang membumbung tinggi ke langit tersebut mereda, kini terdengar suara auman yang sangat keras yang bisa memengkakan telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Yah, itu adalah suara yagura yang kini tengah dalam mode biju.

Dengan gerakan yang tidak bisa diikuti oleh mata yagura kini sudah berada di depan naruto dan memukul naruto dengan tangan yang dipenuhi oleh chakra merah itu. Alhasil naruto pun terpental kebelakang dan menabrak beberapa pohon hingga tumbang.

'Sial, gerakannya cepat sekali. Jika seperti ini terus aku bisa kalah', itulah hal yang dipikirkan naruto saat ini. Kini tubuh naruto bersimbah darah, dengan susah payah ia mencoba berdiri dengan bantuan pedang di tangannya. Naruto mengeratkan genggaman pada pedangnya, kemudian chakra merah mulai keluar dari tubuhnya dan membungkus seluruh tubuhnya. Kini ia tengah mengucapkan nama sebuah jutsu

"**Katon : Boku No Enmu**"

Pedang yang berada di genggaman naruto tengah diselimuti oleh api yang sangat besar. Dengan bantuan chakra merah yang ada pada tubuhnya, kini naruto dapat bergerak secepat yagura tadi. Tapi yagura tidak tinggal diam saja, ia bergerak dengan cepat untuk menghindari tebasan-tebasan yang dilancarkan oleh naruto.

Beberapa tebasan yang diluncurkan oleh naruto berhasil mengenai kulit yagura, tapi tidak berpengaruh apa-apa bagi yagura karena chakra merah yang sangat pekat melindungi tubuhnya. Naruto yang sadar serangannya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh langsung melompat mundur untuk memikirkan cara mengalahkan yagura.

Naruto kemudian menghilangkan pedangnya, dan menambah jumlah chakra merah yang ada di tubuhnya. Dan hasilnya, chakra merah tadi membentuk seperti seekor rubah dengan tiga ekor yang melapisi tubuh naruto. Naruto kini tengah merapal sebuah jutsu

"**Katon : Mori No Ho Kami**"

Dari telapak tangan naruto muncul sebuah bola api. Bola api tersebut terus memanjang dan membentuk sebuah tombak. Tombak api tersebut langsung digenggam oleh naruto dan dilemparkannya kea rah yagura. Yagura yang melihat sebuah serangan mengarah padanya tidak tinggal diam saja, dia kini megumpulkan angin didalam mulutnya. Setelah selesai mengumpulkan angin, yagura menembakan bola angin yang berukuran cukup besar tersebut untuk menahan serangan naruto.

**BLAARR…**

Ledakan besar pun terjadi karena pertemuan dua jutsu tingkat tinggi tersebut. Setelah asap dari ledakan menipis, nampaklah sebuah kawah yang sangat lebar akibat ledakan tadi. Kedua jinchuriki tersebut berada di dalam kawah.

Tidak jauh dari sana terlihat seseorang yang tengah dilanda shok berat. Dia adalah Mei Terumi. Pertama dia shok karena merasakan betapa dahsyatnya kekuatan yagura. Kedua dia shok karena orang yang telah membantunya selama ini adalah seorang jinchuriki. Yang ketiga dia shok karena mendapat fakta bahwa jika dua jinchuriki saling bertarung maka akan terjadi kerusakan yang sangat hebat.

Setelah merenung cukup lama, akhirnya mei memutuskan untuk ikut dalam pertarungan tersebut. Namun ia harus menyesali keputusannya karena baru beberapa meter ia melangkah, kini ia tengah dibombardir oleh bola angin buatan yagura. Namun itu bukan bola angin biasa, bola angin tersebut jika tersentuh oleh sesuatu, maka ia akan meledak. Mei segera melakukan handseal karena ia tidak ingin terkena serangan tersebut.

"**Yoton : Yokai No Jutsu**"

Mei menyemburkan lava dari mulutnya dan membuat sebuah dinding dari lava tersebut. Dinding lava mei berhasil memblock beberapa serangan, tapi ada satu bola angin yang lolos dari dinding lava tersebut. Mei menutup matanya karena ia tidak akan sempat menghindari serangan tersebut.

Naruto yang melihat serangan yagura tidak mengarah padanya, langsung menengokkan kepalanya untuk melihat kemana arah dari serangan yagura. Dan dia mendapati mei dalam keadaan bahaya. Tanpa pikir panjang, naruto langsung melesat ke arah mei untuk menyelamatkannya. Tepat sebelum bola angin terakhir mengenai mei, naruto sudah berada di depan mei dan menjadikan punggungnya sebagai perisai untuk menahan ledakan dari bola angin tersebut.

Mei memang merasakan sebuah ledakan tapi ia tidak merasakan apa-apa pada tubuhnya. Diapun segera membuka matanya dan mendapati naruto tengah melindunginya. "Kau tidak apa-apa Mei-san, kenapa kau masih disini ! padahal aku sudah menyuruhmu pergi bukan ? " #ohok… Naruto berbicara sambil mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"Gomen naruto, tapi aku tidak tega meninggalkan kau sendirian. Apa kau tidak apa-apa ? " mei sangat menyesali keputusannya karena jika dia tidak ada di sini mungkin naruto tidak akan terluka. "Sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa, kau tidak usah memasang wajah murung seperti itu" ya naruto memang tidak apa-apa. Berterima kasihlah pada kyuubi karena berkat chakranya naruto bisa sembuh dengan cepat. "Yang penting sekarang adalah bagaimana cara mengalahkan monster tersebut. Dia memang seimbang denganku saat ini, tapi jika dia menjadi mode biju sempurnanya maka kita tidak punya kesempatan karena ini adalah batas maksimalku dalam mengendalikan chakra biju. Jadi kita harus mengalahkannya sebelum berubah ke mode sempurnanya" kata naruto sambil menoleh ke arah yagura.

Naruto kemudian menyuruh mei untuk mundur karena dia akan bertarung kembali dengan yagura. Naruto kemudian menghentakan kedua tangannya ke tanah dan berteriak

"**Katon : Enkou Tou**"

Dari bawah kaki yagura muncul api yang sangat banyak dan menjulang tinggi ke langit. Api tersebut akan membakar habis targetnya. Tapi hal itu tidak terjadi pada yagura. Tubuhnya tak terluka sedikitpun karena dia dilapisi oleh chakra bijunya. Yagura kemudian bergerak dengan sangat cepat menuju ke arah naruto.

Naruto juga melesat dengan cepat ke arah yagura. Keduanya mengepalkan tinju masing-masing dan saling membenturkan tinju mereka. Kedua tinju yang dilapisi oleh chakra merah tersebut bertemu dan menghasilkan ledakan udara. Tanah yang digunakan mereka berpijak kini telah berlubang. Tiba-tiba saja naruto merasakan jiwanya seperti disedot oleh sesuatu.

**~MINDSCAPE~**

Naruto kini menatap sekelilingnya. Hanya ada warna putih sejauh mata memandang. Tiba-tiba saja di depan naruto muncul sesosok makhluk yang mengagetkan naruto. "**Selamat datang jinchuriki**" kata makhluk tersebut.

Naruto yang melihat sosok menyeramkan langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya dan bertanya "Siapa kau, dan dimana ini ? "

"**Santai saja bocah, aku tidak ingin bertarung denganmu. Perkenalkan aku adalah biju ekor tiga, sanbi. Dan kau sekarang berada dalam alam bawah sadar yagura. Aku sengaja menarikmu kesini karena aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu**". Naruto kemudian menurunkan kuda-kudanya dan bertanya "Apa yang membuatmu menariku kesini padahal aku ini musuhmu dan juga apa yang ingin kau sampaikan ? "

"**Aku akan menyampaikan sebuah fakta. Sebenarnya yagura saat ini tengah dikendalikan oleh seseorang. Dia adalah pria bertopeng dengan mata yang aneh**"

"Mata yang aneh ? Bisa kau jelaskan ciri-cirinya"

"**Yah, mata itu berwarna merah dengan tiga tomoe yang mengitarinya. Sebelum yagura dikendalikan dia berpesan padaku jika aku bertemu dengan jinchuriki lain, dia menyurhku untuk mengatakan pada jinchuriki tersebut agar membunuhnya.** "

'Jadi yagura dikendalikan oleh uchiha. Tapi siapa, uchiha terakhir di konoha hanya tinggal sasu-teme. Dan kakaknya kini ada di akatsuki, tapi tidak mungki itachi memakai topeng. Jadi masih ada uchiha yang tersisa selain mereka berdua' pikir naruto. "Baiklah aku akan membunuh yagura. Tapi apakah kau memberi kekuatanmu pada yagura ? "

"**Tentu saja tidak. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, yagura berhasil menguasai seluruh kekuatanku. Jadi cara satu-satunya untuk mengalahkannya adalah dengan membunuhnya. **"

Naruto hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan dari sanbi. "Baiklah. Bisa kau kembalikan aku sekarang ? ". Sanbi kemudian mengembalikan naruto ke alam nyata.

Setelah naruto kembali dari alam bawah sadar, naruto membuka matanya dan kini ia masih beradu tinju dengan yagura. Dengan mengandalkan stamina luar biasa dari klan uzumaki, naruto mendorong yagura dengan sekuat tenaga. Alhasil yagura terpental ke belakang. Belum sempat yagura mendarat dengan sempurna, naruto sudah berada di atas yagura dan langsung mencengkram kepala yagura. Naruto kemudian membenturkan kepala yagura sekuat tenaga ke dalam tanah dan terciptalah sebuah kawah akibat hantaman tadi.

Serangan naruto tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja, dia kemudian melompat setinggi-tingginya kemudian mulai melafalkan nama jutsunya

"**Katon : Mori No Ho Kami**"

Dari tangan naruto tercipta tombak api, kemudian naruto melemparnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Tombak api tersebut sukses menembus dada kiri yagura dan menancap pada tanah. Kini tercipta kawah yang lebih lebar lagi karena efek tombak api naruto.

Yagura meraung dengan sangat keras karena berusaha mencabut tombak api yang menancap di dadanya. Naruto mendarat di samping yagura dan mulai berjalan menjauhinya. Tapi baru beberapa langkah naruto berjalan, naruto sudah merasakan sesuatu yang menembus perutnya. Itu adalah salah satu ekor yagura, sementara yagura masih asik mencabut tombaknya.

Tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan chakra lagi, tapi kali ini lebih dahsyat dari sebelumnya hingga naruto terlempar dengan luka menganga di perutnya. Beruntung, naruto mempunyai kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya, jadi luka separah apapun pasti akan sembuh dengan cepat. Kini yagura telah bertrasformasi ke bentuk biju sempurnanya, sebuah monster seperti kura-kura dengan tiga ekor yang melambai-lambai di belakangnya.

'Sial dia sudah berubah ke mode sempurnanya. Kalau begini aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menggunakan kartu AS-ku' pikir naruto. Mei yang melihat naruto terluka dan terlempar mencoba untuk mendekatinya. Saat mei sudah dekat dengan naruto tiba-tiba saja terjadi ledakan kekuatan kegelapan yang sangat besar dari tubuh naruto. Energi kegelapan tersebut membummbung tinggi ke langit.

Setelah energi kegelapan tersebut mulai memudar, tampaklah naruto yang sudah bertrasformasi ke mode kegelapannya. Rambut pirangnya semakin panjang, matanya yang semula putih berubah menjadi hitam dan iris yang sebiru langit telah digantikan oleh warna merah darah. Guratan di wajahnya semakin menipis, bahkan hampir tak terlihat. Tubuhnya bukan tubuh anak kecil lagi melainkan tubuh orang dewasa dengan otot-otot yang kekar menghiasinya. Dia juga memakai jubah berwarna hitam dengan motif jilatan api berwarna merah di bawahnya, di punggunya juga terdapat sebuah kanji 'Uzumaki'.

Mei yang melihat penampilan naruto langsung tercengang. 'Tampan sekali' pikir mei. Ya semua wanita yang melihat penampilan naruto saat ini pasti berpikiran sama dengan mei. Penampilan naruto saat ini memanang sangat mirip dengan yondaime hokage. Semua bentuk perubahan fisik naruto memang karena efek dari kekuatan kegelapan.

Sanbi membuka mulutnya kemudian mengumpulkan chakra merah dan biru kemudian menyatukannya. Dan terbentuklah bijudama. Sanbi kemudian menembakan bijudamanya ke arah naruto. Melihat sebuah bijudama akan menyerangnya naruto merentangkan satu tangannya dan berkata

"**Shadow Release : Protective Dome**"

Daerah di sekitar naruto langsung diselimuti oleh kubah kegelapan. Mei juga berada dalam kubah tersebut karena naruto tahu kalau mei berada di dekatnya, jadi dia memperluas perlindungannya.

**DUARR…**

Terdengar suara ledakan yang sangat keras akibat benturan dari bijudama dan kubah kegelapan. Belum hilang efek dari ledakan tersebut naruto sudah melakukan sebuah jutsu

"**Shadow Release : Death Rain**"

Sanbi langsung dihujani oleh ribuan jarum kegelapan dari atas. Setelah ledakan berhenti naruto menghilangkan kubahnya dan melihat keadaan sanbi. Di depan terlihat ribuan jarum tergeletak di sekeliling sanbi karena tidak bisa menembus cangkang sanbi yang begitu keras.

Tiba-tiba sanbi memasukan kepalanya ke dalam cangkangnya kemudian dia berputar dan menggelinding ke arah naruto. Tidak tinggal diam saja, naruto kemudian meletakan tangannya ke tanah dan berkata

"**Shadow Release : Sword Of Birth**"

Dari dalam tanah muncul pedang yang berukuran raksasa dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak untuk menghadang sanbi. Namun lagi-lagi cangkang sanbi terlalu keras dan semua pedang yang menghalanginya langsung hancur. Naruto mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan erat kemudian mengucapkan sebuah jutsu

"**Shadow Release : Napalm Strike**"

Tangan naruto yang mengepal tadi langsung terbakar oleh kegelapan. Naruto kemudian melesat ke arah sanbi dan memukulkan tangannya yang sudah dilapisi oleh kegelapan tersebut. Alhasil sanbi pun terlempar cukup jauh karena dahsyatnya pukulan dari naruto, tapi tetap saja cangkang sanbi tidak tergores sedikitpun.

Sanbi membuat sebuah bijudama lagi dan menembakannya, tapi kali ini bukan hanya satu tembakan melainkan beruntun dan juga membabibuta. Naruto terpaksa harus menghindarinya karena tidak mungkin untuk menahan serangan beruntun seperti itu.

Setelah serangan mulai mereda naruto kemudian menyentuhkan kedua tangannya ke tanah sambil berkata

"**Shadow Release : Chain Of Darkness**"

Dari bawah sanbi muncul puluhan rantai kegelapan yang mengunci pergerakannya. Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini dia kemudian mengucapkan sebuah jutsu lagi

"**Shadow Release : Thousand Flying Needles Of Death**"

Dari atas langit tercipta ratusan tombak kegelapan yang mengarah pada sanbi kemudian menghujaninya. Lagi-lagi cangkang sanbi tidak tertembus oleh serangan naruto. 'Sial, jika begini terus aku bisa kehabisan stamina sebelum mengalahkannya' rutuk naruto dalam hati. Naruto memutuskan untuk menyerangnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Dia kemudian melompat ke atas sanbi

"**Shadow Release : God Arrow**"

Di tangan naruto tercipta sebuah busur panah berwarna hitam. Naruto kemudian melompat lagi dan menarik busur panahnya, terciptalah sebuah anak panah setelah busurnya ditarik. Naruto kemudian melepaskan busur panahnya dan anak panahnya melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi tepat di tengah cangkang sanbi.

**BLARR…**

Anak panah tersebut berhasil menancap di punggung sanbi dan membuat keretakan di cangkangnya. Naruto kemudian menghilangkan busur panahnya dan menyiapkan jutsu lagi

"**Shadow Release : Way Of Destruction**"

Naruto merentangkan satu tangannya dan terkumpul energi kegelapan yang membentuk seperti sebuah bola. Setelah bela energi tersebut terkumpul, naruto menembakannya dan berubah menjadi sebuah laser berwarna hitam yang sangat besar. Setelah laser tersebut mengenai sanbi, sebuah ledakan besar tercipta.

Setelah asap dari ledakan mulai menipis, nampaklah tubuh yagura yang tidak berdaya dan bersimbah darah. Naruto mendekati tubuh tersebut dan melakukan beberapa segel tangan untuk melepaskan sanbi dari tubuh yagura.

Setelah sanbi keluar dari tubuh yagura, yagura langsung kehilangan nyawanya karena bijunya ditarik dari tubuhnya. Naruto kemudian mentrasfer sanbi ke tengah lautan dengan kekuatan kegelapannya agar dia bisa hidup dengan bebas di laut lepas.

Naruto kemudian segera menonaktifkan mode kegelapannya karena dia sudah banyak kehilangan stamina hari ini. Tubuh naruto langsung ambruk sesaat setelah ia berubah. Mei yang melihat naruto ambruk langsung menghampirinya dan membawanya kembali ke desa untuk mengobatinya.

Sementara itu jauh dari sana, terdapat seseorang yang tengah mengamati pertarungan naruto dari tadi. Orang itu memakai topeng spiral dan terdapat satu lubang mata. Orang itu menyeringai dari balik topengnya. Kemudian dia menghilang dengan cara seperti tersedot kedalam lubang topengnya.

* * *

**TBC**

**Gimana chapter kali, baguskah atau jelek.**

**Silakan tinggalkan kritik maupun saran pada kotak review.**

**Saya tunggu review dari kalian untuk kelanjutan dari fic ini**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8

PERHATIAN BAGI SEMUA REDERS SEKALIAN, AUTHOR AKAN MELAKUKAN HIATUS SELAMA KURANG LEBIH 2 MINGGU, DIKARENAKAN LAPTOP AUTHOR YANG TIBA-TIBA RUSAK, DAN JUGA AUTHOR KEBANJIRAN TUGAS SEKOLAH. JADI MOHON DIMAKLUMI.

TERIMA KASIH BUAT YANG SUDAH MEREVIEW FIC INI DAN SAMPAI JUMPA 2 MINGGU LAGI.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yoo minna-san, gomen author telat update, padahal saya menjanjikan dua minggu. Sebenarnya saya mau publish kemarin, tapi karena saya kehabisan internet di rumah, jadi terpaksa hari ini harus pergi ke warnet buat mempublish fic ini. Dan langsung saja ini dia **

**Naruto The Dark Shinobi**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Raiting : T**

**Genre : Adventure**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Summary :**

**Naruto Bocah Yang Dibenci Penduduk Desa Menyimpan Kekuatan Yang Besar**

**Warning : OC, OOC, Gaje, Typo, aneh dll**

**If you don't like, don't read.**

•

•

•

**-Chapter 8-**

Setelah mengalami pertempuran yang panjang, akhirnya para pasukan pemberontak berhasil merebut kembali desa kiri. Namun korban yang berjatuhan pun jumlahnya tidak sedikit, hampir seperempat populasi ninja kiri yang jatuh sebegai korban. Dari pihak pemberontak juga kehilangan setengah dari pasukannya. Berkat usaha keras yang dilakukan oleh naruto, kekuasaan yagura akhirnya bisa digulingkan dan para pengguna kekkei genkai di desa itu tidak perlu khawatir lagi terhadap ancaman dari yagura.

**~Naruto POV~**

Kepalaku terasa pening sekali. Kelopak mataku serasa sangat berat sekali untuk dibuka seperti ada yang menahannya agar tidak terbuka. Tubuhku terasa kaku, mungkin ini semua karena efek dari penggunaan kekuatan kegelapan yang berlebihan.

Walaupun susah, aku tetap berusaha untuk membuka kelopak mataku. Setelah beberapa menit mencoba, akhirnya aku bisa menggerakan kelopak mataku. Hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah langit-langit yang berwarna putih, dan juga bau anyir obat-obatan langsung menusuk hidungku. Aku langsung menyadari kalau aku berada di rumah sakit.

Saat aku menengokkan kepalaku ke samping, aku mendapati mei-san yang tengah tersenyum cerah ke arahku. Ia tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku "Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar naruto. Kau membuatku cemas karena kau pingsan selama lima hari. Dan aku mewakili seluruh pasukanku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih padamu karena berkatmu, kami bisa merebut kembali desa kiri dari tangan yagura. "

**~Naruto POV End~**

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada naruto, mei beranjak dari ruangan tersebut dan meninggalkan naruto sendirian di situ. Karena bingung dengan keadaan tubuhnya, naruto masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya dan menanyakannya pada kyuubi.

**Mindscape**

Naruto berdiri di sebuah tempat yang hanya berwarna putih dimana-mana. Di depannya muncul sebuah cahaya dan dari cahaya tersebut keluar sesosok perempuan berambut merah panjang. Tiba-tiba wanita tersebut berlari ke arah naruto dan memeluknya.

"Hei, ada apa ini kyuu-chan ? kenapa kau tiba-tiba memelukku ? " Tanya naruto dengan wajah kebingungan. "**Aku mencemaskanmu baka. Aku sudah mentransfer chakraku terus menerus, tapi tubuhmu sama sekali tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Karena itulah aku menghawatirkanmu. **" jawab kyuubi sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Lalu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku. Biasanya aku akan cepat sembuh bila mendapat chakra darimu ? "

"**Aku tidak tahu, tapi mungkin itu adalah efek dari penggunaan kekuatan kegelapanmu yang berlebihan. **"

"Benarkah kekuatan ini sangat berefek pada tubuhku ? " Tanya naruto sambil memandangi telapak tangannya.

"**Entahlah, aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi mulai saat ini kau jangan terlalu sering menggunakan kekuatan itu karena tubuhmu masih terlalu kecil untuk menerima efek-efek tersebut. Dan satu hal lagi, kekuatanmu itu sudah tergolong sebagai Kinjutsu, jadi kau harus berhati-hati dalam menggunakannya.** "

"Baiklah aku akan selalu ingat pesanmu itu kyuu-chan. Dan terima kasih sudah menghawatirkanku. " ucap naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya. Dengan itu tubuh naruto mulai memudar dan kembali ke alam nyata.

Naruto memustuskan untuk keluar dari ruangannya tersebut karena sudah tidak tahan dengan aroma rumah sakit yang begitu menyengat di hidungnya. Dia berusaha mencari udara segar karena sudah lima hari ia tidak merasakannya. Chakra kyuubi perlahan-lahan mulai bereaksi terhadap tubuhnya setelah ia mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

Naruto tengah berjalan-jalan di desa kiri. Desa tersebut tidak terlalu ramai seperti konoha. Saat ia lewat, ada beberapa penduduk yang menyapanya, ada juga yang membungkuk ramah padanya. 'Ternya penduduk disini sangat ramah. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan konoha yang selalu menganggapku monster' pikir naruto. Desa kiri juga dalam masa perbaikan karena akibat dari pertarungan sebelumnya.

Tibalah naruto disini. Di sebuah hamparan rumput hijau yang luas, letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari desa kiri. Di depannya juga terdapat sebuah danau kecil. Angin yang sepoi-sepoi menambah suasana ketenangan di sana. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke padang rumput di bawahnya sambil menikmati pemandangan langit biru cerah di atasnya. Dia memejamkan matanya kembali, tidak ada yang lebih nikmat dari bersantai di alam bebas sambil menikmati pemandangan alam.

Tiba-tiba di benaknya, muncul bayangan seorang gadis yang tengah tersenyum simpul padanya. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah naruto tatkala membayangkan wajah gadis tersebut. Sudah beberapa hari naruto tidak bertemu gadis tersebut. Ya, naruto sangat merindukan gadis itu. Siapa lagi gadis yang dirindukan oleh naruto kalau bukan hinata.

Hinata mungkin tidak merindukan naruto karena naruto sudah membuat sebuah chi-bunshin untuk menggantikan tugasnya selama ia tidak ada. Tapi naruto merindukannya, ia merindukan senyumannya, ia merindukan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu, ia juga merindukan gaya bicaranya yang tergagap.

Langit sudah mulai berubah warna menjadi kekuningan, dan matahari sudah mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat. Naruto sudah cukup lama bersantai. Keadaan tubuhnya juga sudah membaik berkat chakra kyuubi. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke desa dan akan berpamitan dengan mei karena hari ini juga ia akan kembali ke konoha karena dia sudah merasa baikan pada tubuhnya.

Naruto sudah berada di dalam desa, ia masih melihat orang berlalu lalang sedang melakukan aktifitasnya walaupun ini sudah sore. Tiba-tiba naruto menepuk jidatnya dengan keras, 'Aku harus mencari mei-san kemana. Aku kan tidak tahu seluk beluk desa ini. Arrggh…, kenapa aku tidak menanyakannya tadi' rutuk naruto dalam hati.

Setelah berfikir dengan keras, naruto memutuskan untuk mencarinya ke gedung kage. Dia juga tidak mengetahui letak gedung tersebut, akhirnya ia melompat-lompat di atap penduduk dan mencari bangunan yang paling mencolok dari yang lainnya karena ia berfikir gedung seorang kage adalah bangunan yang paling mencolok.

Setelah beberapa menit mencari, akhirnya ia menemukannya. Naruto masuk kedalam bangunan besar tersebut dan menyapa orang-orang di dalamnya. Sesaat setelah ia menyusuri bangunan tersebut, ia melihat mei tengah berbicara dengan seseorang. Naruto memutuskan untuk bergabung.

"Oh naruto, kau sudah sehat. Ada apa kemari ? " sapa mei yang melihat naruto. "Aku hanya ingin berpamitan denganmu karena hari ini aku akan kembali ke konoha. Jika aku menghilang terlalu lama, nanti bisa menimbulkan kecurigaan bagi pihak konoha, dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. "

"Apa kau tidak mau menginap dulu, mungkin satu malam. Kau kan baru sadar tadi pagi ? " Tanya mei. Naruto hanya menggeleng "Terima kasih atas tawarannya. Tapi kondisiku saat ini sudah membaik. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian. "

"Baiklah jika kau bersikeras tidak mau. Tapi sebagai penghormatan terakir kami sebelum kau pergi, tolong terimalah ini. " ucap mei sambil menyerahkan sebuah gulungan pada naruto. "Baiklah, aku terima ini. Dan sampai jumpa lagi mei-san, semoga kita bisa bertemu di lain waktu. " dan dengan itu naruto melesat pergi meninggalkan desa kiri.

•

Naruto sudah sampai di depan gerbang besar konoha. Ia langsung shunsin ke apartemennya karena tidak mau menimbulkan kecurigaan bagi orang-orang karena ada dua naruto. Saat naruto masuk ke apartemennya, naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepalanya karena apartemennya sudah berubah menjadi kapal pecah yang tidak terawat.

Naruto masuk ke kamarnya dan ia mendapati bunshinnya tengah terlelap di atas kasur dengan iler yang menetes dari mulutnya. Muncul perempatan di dahi naruto, 'Enak sekali bunshin ini, kerjanya hanya tidur saja'. Naruto menyingkap selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh bunshinnya, kemudian naruto memukul perut bunshin tersebut.

Sontak bunshin tersebut berteriak dengan keras, bahkan teriakannya terdengar sampai kantor hokage. "Oh bos, kau sudah kembali. Dan kenapa kau memukulku ? " Tanya bunshin tersebut. Naruto sama sekali tidak menjawabnya, dia hanya membentuk sebuah segel tangan dan bunshin tersebut langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Seketika naruto merasakan pusing di kepalanya karena ia baru saja menerima memori dari bunshinnya. Memori yang ia terima terlalu banyak dan menyebabkan ia sakit kepala, dan naruto langsung ambruk di tempat tidurnya.

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya, ia menggeliat pelan sambil mengucek matanya. Perjalanan dari kiri ke konoha memang sangat melelahkan, dan juga ia menerima banyak memori dari bunshinnya yang menyebabkan kepalanya pusing.

Naruto menoleh ke jam weker di sampingnya dan mendapati sebuah angka Sembilan. Perlu beberapa detik bagi naruto untuk mencerna informasi tersebut. "Huuuaaa…., aku terlambat. " dari memorinya kemarin, ia mengingat kalau hari ini ada pertemuan tim tujuh pukul delapan di tempat biasanya.

Naruto hanya mencuci mukanya saja dan meninggalkan mandinya. Kemudian melesat ke tempat pertemuannya. Naruto pun sampai di jembatan merah di dekat konoha. Terlihat dua rekannya tidak senang karena kehadirannya. "Kau kemana saja naruto no baka. Apa kau mau meniru kakashi-sensei yang super telat itu ? " omel sakura. "Hn" tambah sasuke.

"Gomen mina, tadi aku bertemu dengan nenek-nenek yang sedang kesusahan membawa barang. Karena aku kasihan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membantunya. Setelah membantunya, eh aku malah tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan. " elak naruto. Sakura hanya merengut dan wajahnya menggambarkan kekesalan sementara sasuke tetap datar seperti biasanya.

Sebuah asap muncul di belakang naruto dan munculah kakashi dari dalamnya. "Maaf semuanya, membuat kalian menunggu. Tapi aku tadi tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan. " jawab kakashi dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

"ALASAN MACAM APA ITU ! " teriak naruto dan sakura bersamaan sementara sasuke hanya ber'Hn' ria. Kakashi kemudian mengeluarkan tiga buah kertas dari balik punggungnya. "Ini adalah formulir pendaftaran peserta ujian chunin. Dan aku telah mempromosikan kalian bertiga untuk naik pangkat menjadi seorang chunin karena aku sudah yakin dengan kemampuan kalian bertiga. Tapi kalian harus ingat, peserta ujian chunin kali ini tidak hanya dari konoha saja, tapi dari seluruh desa besar shinobi dan kemampuan mereka pastinya sangat hebat pula, jadi berhati-hatilah. Aku tidak akan memaksa kalian untuk mengikuti ujian ini, tapi jika kalian mau mengikuti ujian ini, segera isi formulir ini dan serahkan ke akademi ninja tiga hari dari sekarang. " ucap kakashi panjang lebar.

Kakashi membagikan semua formulir di tangannya kepada ketiga muridnya kemudian ia menghilang dalam kepulan asap. "Aku harap kalian berdua mengikuti ujian ini. " ucap naruto kemudian menghilang dalam pusaran angin. 'Tentu saja, aku akan mengikuti ujian ini karena aku tidak mau kalah denganmu dobe' ucap sasuke dalam hati. "Aku pulang dulu sakura" pamit sasuke kemudian meninggalkan sakura sendirian.

'Aku ikut atau tidak ya ? kalau mereka berdua sudah pasti akan ikut. Tapi kalau aku ikut kemampuanku ini masih lemah, masih jauh di bawah mereka berdua dan mereka berdua pasti akan kerepotan karena aku. Tapi jika aku tidak ikut aku pasti mengecewakan kakashi-sensei yang sudah mempercayaiku, dan juga tertinggal dengan gelar genin seperti ini. Argh…. Kenapa pilihanya serumit ini sih.' Sakura menghela nafas panjang kemudian ia memutuskan untuk pulang karena ia pusing memikirkan pilihannya. Mungkin bersantai di rumah adalah pilihan terbaik.

Naruto bershunshin ke apartemennya karena ia lupa riatual mandinya. Beberapa menit kemudian naruto sudah selesai dengan acara mandinya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk latihan, karena motonya adalah 'tiada hari tanpa latihan'. Ia berjalan kaki karena tidak mau menghamburkan chakra berlebihan untuk berpindah tempat.

Saat berjalan menuju tempat latihan, naruto tidak sengaja melewati training ground delapan. Dari sana terdengar teriakan seorang gadis. Naruto mengecek tempat tersebut dari atas pohon. Dari atas pohon, naruto hanya senyum-senyum gak jelas. Ternyata ia melihat hinata sedang berlatih.

Naruto memutuskan untuk menghampiri hinata dengan shunshin dari atas pohon dan muncul di belakang hinata. Naruto kemudian menepuk pelan pundak hinata.

Hinata yang sedang serius untuk memukul pohon di depannya tiba-tiba kaget karena ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Dengan reflek sebagai seorang kunoichi dia memukul dengan keras orang di belakangnya tanpa melihat orang tersebut.

Naruto terlontar jauh dan menabrak pohon karena terkena pukulan maut dari hinata. Ia hanya meringis dan mengelus-elus perutnya yang terkena serangan tadi. Hinata yang melihat pukulannya salah sasaran segera mendekati naruto.

"G-go-gomen n-naruto-kun. Aku tadi tidak sengaja, habisnya kau mengagetkanku sih ! " ucap hinata dengan wajah memerah. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, hinata tetap saja tidak berubah. Dia masih berbicara tergagap dengan muka memerah bila berhadapan dengan naruto, walaupun naruto sering melatihnya.

"Kaget sih kaget, tapi kau harus lihat-lihat dulu dong kalau mau memukul. Untung saja aku ini kuat, kalau tidak, mungkin aku sudah patah tulang tadi. " ucap naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hinata semakin menundukan kepalanya karena merasa bersalah. Naruto yang melihat hinata hanya diam sambil menunduk membuka pembicaraan. "Sudahlah hinata-chan, aku tadi hanya bercanda. Aku tidak marah padamu kok. Mana mungkin aku bisa marah padamu. "

Hinata mengangkat sedikit kepalanya saat mendengar perkataan naruto. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara yang nyaring dari perut naruto. Sedangkan naruto hanya garuk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal. "Ne hinata-chan, maukah kau menemaniku ke ichiraku, soalnya tadi pagi aku lupa sarapan. " ucap naruto cengegesan. Hinata hanya mengangguk malu-malu.

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di ichiraku ramen. "Paman teuchi, pesan ramen miso ramen yang jumbo ya. " teriak naruto. Teuchi membawakan pesanan naruto. Dengan sigap naruto mengambil sumpitnya dan bersiap untuk makan. Tapi ia kemudian menoleh kesamping. "Hinata-chan, kenapa kau tidak pesan ? "

Hinata hanya menggeleng, "Aku sudah kenyang naruto-kun, karena tadi pagi aku sudah sarapan. " naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Baiklah jika kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksamu. " dengan itu naruto memakan ramennya dengan lahap seperti orang baru makan selama tiga hari.

"Ah, kenyangnya…" ucap naruto sambil mengusap perutnya. Di depannya sudah bertumpuk lima mangkok ramen. Dia kemudian mengambil dompet gama dari sakunya. Alangkah terkejutnya naruto ketika ia mendapati gamanya kosong. Naruto menepuk jidatnya dengan keras,'Sial, aku lupa kalau aku belum melakukukan misi beberapa hari ini. Kuso, kuso' umpat naruto dalam hati.

Naruto menoleh ka arah hinata dan memasang puppy eyes'nya. "A-ada apa naruto-kun ? " Tanya hinata yang bingung dengan tingkah naruto. "Ne hinata-chan, apa kau membawa uang lebih, sepertinya uangku ketinggalan ! " ucap naruto dengan tampang watados. "Oh… jadi itu masalahnya, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi. Aku bawa uang lebih kok. Ini " ucap hinata sambil menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada naruto.

"Terima kasih hinata-chan, kau memang yang terbaik" ucap naruto sambil mencium tangan hinata. Wajah hinata yang semula merah kini tambah merah karena mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari naruto. Setelah membayar ramennya naruto keluar bersama hinata. Di dalam perjalanannya naruto dan hinata selalu ditatap oleh para penduduk. Tatapan mereka adalah tatapan tidak suka. Hinata yang melihat ekspresi naruto berubah drastis langsung tahu masalahnya.

Hinata kemudian menggenggam tangan naruto. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kepada hinata, dan dia mendapati hinata tersenyum kepadanya sambil menggeleng. Seketika itu raut muka naruto langsung berubah menjadi cerah. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan senyum yang terpasang di wajah masing-masing.

Mereka berdua telah sampai di depan mansion hyuga. Hinata masuk ke dalam sementara naruto kembali berjalan untuk melakukan latihannya. Sesampainya naruto di tempat latihan tim tujuh, ia mendapati sasuke tengah berlatih disana.

Naruto berjalan mendekati sasuke. "Sedang apa kau disini teme ? " sapa naruto. Sedangkan sasuke hanya menjawab 'Hn' saja. "Bagaimana kalau kita sparing teme. Aku ingin melihat sejauh mana kemampuan rekan setimku ini ? "

"Hn, ide yang bagus. Dan kali ini aku tidak akan kalah darimu dobe. " balas sasuke. "Kau selalu saja seperti itu teme. " tanpa basa basi lagi sasuke berlari menuju naruto. Sasuke menggunakan serangkaian taijutsu tingkat menengah untuk menyerang naruto. Namun naruto dengan mudah menghindari semua serangan dari sasuke.

Sasuke beralih dari taijutsu tingkat menengah menjadi taijutsu tingkat atas. Namun lagi-lagi naruto bisa menghindari semua serangannya. Tanpa berfikir lagi, sasuke segera mengaktifkan sharingannnya dengan dua tomoe dan menyerang naruto lagi. Kali ini gerakan sasuke lebih cepat dan bisa mengimbangi kecepatan naruto, tapi naruto bisa menangkis dan menahan semua serangannya.

"Apa hanya segini saja kemampuanmu teme. " ucap naruto dengan nada mengejek. "Kalau begitu lihatlah kemampuanku ini " dan setelah itu naruto menggores tangannya dan melakukan serangkaian handseal yang kumudian menghentakkannya ke tanah. Sebuah simbol aneh dan rumit tercipta dari bawah telapak tangan naruto dan dengan cepat menyebar ke seluruh training ground tujuh.

Seketika itu tubuh sasuke seperti mau ambruk karena tubuhnya serasa tertimpa beban yang berat. "Bagaimana sasuke, ini adalah segel gravitasi. Dengan jutsu ini aku bisa memanipulasi gravitasi di sekitarku. Dan aku telah mengubah gravitasi kita menjadi sepuluh kali lipat. " ucap naruto santai.

Karena tidak mau kalah dengan naruto sasuke mencoba menyerang naruto, meskipun gerakannya menjadi melambat. Namun diluar dugaannya, ternyata kecepatan naruto sama sekali tidak berkuran. Naruto pun berhasil melayangkan pukulan-pukulan dan juga tendangan kepada sasuke.

"Walaupun kemampuanmu hebat, tapi kau baru kali ini merasakan gravitasi seberat ini. Jadi tubuhmu tidak mungkin langsung bisa beradaptasi. Tapi berbeda denganku, aku sudah sering berlatih menggunakan jutsu ini, bahkan berkali-kali lipat lebih berat dari ini, jadi tubuhku sudah terbiasa dengan ini. "

Sasuke hanya mendecih tidak suka, tapi memang harus ia akui, kemampuannya memang berada jauh di bawah naruto. "Hei teme, aku akan membiarkan jutsu ini aktif selama dua jam kedepan. Aku akan pergi berlatih di tempatku sendiri. Jadi manfaatkanlah kesempatan ini untuk meningkakan kemampuanmu. " dan setelah mengucapkan itu, naruto menghilang dengan pusaran angin.

Sasuke yang diberi kesempatan untuk meningkatkan kemampuannya tidak menyia nyiakannya. Ia segera mulai berlatih untuk dua jam kedepan sebelum jutsu naruto menghilang. Sementara itu sakura yang berada di rumah masih pusing memikirkan apakah ia ikut dalam ujian chunin atau tidak.

**~TBC~**

**Gimana menurut kalian chapter kali ini. Semoga bisa menghilangkan rasa penasaran kalian yang telah saya tinggal selama dua minggu. Dan jangan lupa, review buat kelanjutan fic ini.**


End file.
